A Tune of Hope
by Bookworm210
Summary: Helvetia Mitchell is a girl with bad habits. She smokes, steals and swears. She has a small soft spot for children and rats, and when she meets a little boy during her night shift at 'Heartland's home base' a friendship blossoms. Determined to get the kid to do something other than give blank looks and a quiet voice, she gets into a lot more than she expected. T for language
1. Rats and Kids

**So, I was looking at an old coin and I saw something printed on it.**

**Helvetia (hell-vet-e-uh).**

**And then this plot line popped into my head.**

**Even supposed worthless Switzerland coins can be inspiring.**

* * *

_"Done lookin' for the critiques 'cause they're everywhere,_

_They don't like my jeans they don't get my hair._

_Strange ourselves and we do it all the time,_

_Why do we do that, why do I do that? Why do I do that?_

_Pretty pretty please,_

_Don't you ever ever feel,_

_Like you're less than,_

_Fuckin' perfect._

_Pretty pretty please,_

_If you ever ever feel,_

_Like you're nothing._

_You're fuckin' perfect, to me." _

Stopping her little dance as the song ended, she propped the broom on her shoulder and stretched her arms above her head. A few satisfying pops came from her back and she gave a content sigh. _I could go for a cigarette right about now.__  
_

"Why are you singing?"

A small shriek escaped her lips as she whirled around, placing a hand over her heart when she realized it was only the weird blue-haired kid they kept in there. He sat up in the bed, looking at her with blank eyes. "'Cause kid it passes the time." she grumbled through the end of the sweatshirt string, which she had been chewing on. She grabbed the broom from her shoulder and started sweeping again. He kept staring at her, and she finally had enough.

"Look kid I know you're knew here but don't ya know it ain't polite to stare?" she questioned, placing the broom back against her shoulder and crossing her arms. They had a stare down; rust-colored eyes vs. golden eyes.

The golden eyes won.

She shifted uncomfortably, picking the broom back up and going back to sweeping once again. "Alright kid Heartland said I'm not supposed to talk to anybody here so just, go back to sleep or somethin'." she said, not looking up from staring at the ground. He was silent for a minute, and just when she thought he'd fallen back asleep he spoke up again, "What's your name?"

_Okay, I could really use that cigarette. _"Helvetia," she answered shortly, "That's with one L not two. What about you, kid?"

"Hart."

Helvetia stopped sweeping and looked up Hart. The name struck something in her memory, but she brushed it off at paranoia. She squinted at him, and without looking away slowly slipped her free hand into her sweatshirt pocket. She pulled out a little green box, flipped it open, took something out and put the box back in her pocket. She then placed what she took out to her mouth and fumbled around in her other pockets before finally pulling out a lighter.

She light the cigarette and took a puff, never once taking her rust-colored eyes off of Hart, who seemed unfazed that she smoked. "Cigarettes don't bother ya, do they?" Helvetia asked, looking back at the ground and resuming the sweeping. Hart's blank 'no' was good enough an answer for her. "Good." said the blonde, and once she finished sweeping she placed the broom against the wall and walked over to the blue-haired boy.

Sitting down on the end of his bed as he slipped his legs over the side, Helvetia grinned at him through the cigarette. She took it out of her mouth, rubbed it out against her dark gray sweatshirt and put it back in her pocket. "Ya likes animals, Hart?" she asked him, turning so she was sitting cross-legged on his bed. Hart nodded slightly. "Awesome." Helvetia reached into her other sweatshirt pocket, smiling when she felt something fuzzy. "Ya like mice and all that? Like Mickey Mouse 'n stuff?"

Another small nod.

"Great, 'cause I've got a little friend you can meet." Helvetia wrapped her fingers around the fuzzy thing and pulled it out. Hart's eyes went a little wide at the sight of the rat, but Helvetia was quick to recover, "Don't worry, he's got all the shots for rabies 'n crap. This little guy is Leo."

The rat was indeed very small, able to fit in Helvetia's hand, with black fur and dull claws and big brown eyes. It wiggled out of Helvetia's hands and scurried across the bed to Hart, before it started sniffing one of Hart's hands. The boy was quick to with-drawl it.

Helvetia gave him a look before gently picking up Leo again. As if to prove a point, Leo circled around in her hand before curling up like a cat in the blonde's palm. Hart watched with a tilted head, but still didn't show much emotion. "I want you to keep this our little secret, alright?" Helvetia whispered to Hart like it was a very important matter. Hart nodded a little like he had before.

The blonde grinned at him, putting Leo back in her sweatshirt pocket and getting up. She grabbed the broom and walked toward the elevator thing, looking over her shoulder with a small salute, "See ya kid."

* * *

**Cute friend for Hart :3**

**Leo was inspired by my mother's pet rat she had when she was a teenager, who rode around on her shoulder and in her pocket. The song Helvetia was singing was Fuckin' Perfect by Pink. Review and stay tuned!**

**~ Bookworm210**


	2. Just Keeping Runnin'

**O3O I'm a fish! Blub, blub, blub**

**Review answers:**

**Arlownay1991 - Thank you! I hope you like this chapter, too :3**

* * *

Helvetia woke up the next morning to the usual Raise Your Glass greeting.

Well... Sort of morning.

She always slept through the day, since she didn't go to school anymore and only had night shifts. It was around 8:30 PM as the blonde grudgingly got out of bed, ran a brush through her hair, slipped on a pair of worn out jeans, her usual gray sweatshirt and a pair of black flip-flops. She slipped Leo into her pocket, shook her pack of cigarettes before slipping that into her other pocket and putting the lighter in there with it.

Throwing up her hood, she unlocked the door to her apartment and slowly walked out, yawning loudly. As she stepped outside, she put one hand in her pocket for Leo to use as a blanket against the rain. Listening to the small clicks of her flip-flops against her feet, Helvetia walked down the street, head down as she dozed in and out of sleepwalking.

Of course, the "_Galaxy Eyes; Photon Dragon!_" followed by an enormous roar woke up her.

"Holy shit!" Helvetia shrieked, jumping with wide eyes as her hood fell from her face. She felt Leo start panicking under her hand, to which she ran her thumb over his back to calm him down. Helvetia fumbled around with her free hand, finally finding her black D-Gazer in her back pocket before flipping it open and putting it on.

She gawked at the large, fuzzy blue, purple and red dragon standing about 100 yards away. "Sweet mother lord..." she whispered to herself, feeling Leo scurry out of her pocket, up her arm and onto her shoulder. She glanced at the black rat, who squeaked a few times before showing her something he held in his claws.

It was a matching black D-Gazer, only about 10 times smaller. Leo slipped it on over his eye, before letting out a terrified squeak and hiding in her still dropped hood. "Well, at least the Gazer works." Helvetia mused. She had fiddled with it for over 8 months before finally giving it to Leo, who had given her a dull look but kept it anyway.

A lot of people thought he was just a dumb rat. Leo was so much more than that.

_Hey I rhymed. _

Slowly, Helvetia crept down the street, hiding behind bushes and trees as she got a closer look at the beautiful yet deadly looking dragon. It's eyes lived up to its name; displaying the Milky Way Galaxy for all to see. The blonde almost wet herself when it caught sight of her and growled quietly. "Holy crap are you a beauty..." she whispered, now crouching behind a bush off to the side of the duel. She paid no attention to the duelists, instead completely focused on the death trap of a card.

The dragon's ear (?) flicked and it glanced at her, tail swishing, galactic eyes full of question. When it saw the utter awe over fear displayed in her rust-colored orbs, pride swelled in its chest, but the moment was soon over when it was ordered to attack.

It was then Helvetia noticed everything else was frozen.

"What the hell?" she muttered, looking at her surroundings. Indeed, everything was still. It was like time had stopped.

Wait... Time had stopped...

_Hold on one damn second! Heartland has a dude workin' for him that can do that! I remember he gave me some weird thingy to withstand it... What's the guy's name? Gah I can't remember._

She suddenly realized that the duel was over, everything was back to normal speed, and the dragon was gone. She stood and took off her D-Gazer. Leo poked his head out of her hood, scurried onto her shoulder, down her arm and back into her pocket. Helvetia put her hood back up and continued walking, wondering what song she would sing for Hart today.

The two had been talking and hanging out for a month, and about a week and a half in Hart would ask Helvetia to sing to him each night. He didn't care about the song. He just wanted her to sing. The blonde found it weird, yet... touching. For some reason the kid liked most of the older songs like Only Hope and Your Guardian Angel and stuff like that.

She could tell the kid had grown attached to her. He would be waiting on his bed each time she came to his room-thing. She'd have to talk to Heartland about that._  
_

A small smile made its way onto Helvetia's face. It wasn't mischievous or devious or sarcastic. It was a genuine smile.

.

.

.

"Hey, kid come look." Helvetia whispered, grabbing Hart's hand and gently tugging him toward the window. Leo sat on Hart's head, looking like he'd defeated a fire-breathing dragon. Hart blinked at Helvetia but followed anyway. He sat next to her and giving a questioning look as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

The blonde, oblivious to Hart's look, pointed at the sky, "Ya see that? That's the North Star. Ya know, if you go toward the North Star and straight on til mornin', you'll get to Neverland."

"Neverland?" Hart asked, looking at the North Star. Helvetia mentally cheered when she saw a glint of curiosity in his eyes. "Yup, Neverland," she grinned at the boy and Leo squeaked something that sounded strangely like 'oh no', "It's a magical place where ya never grow up. And there's pirates and Indians and fairies. And Captain James Hook!"

"Who?"

"Captain James Hook, with eyes as blue as Forget-Me-Not's and he has a hook for a hand, and as he drags his hook across your stomach, his eyes turn red! And then, he guts ya!"

Helvetia tackled Hart and started tickling his stomach, making Leo squeak in alarm and bite down on Helvetia's sweatshirt sleeve, tugging playfully. Helvetia grinned wider as Hart burst into giggles, though he tried hard to fight it, and when Leo jumped at the blonde's chest she let out a dramatic exclaim of fake pain. Leo jumped off her chest as she fell back, hands over her heart, making exaggerated noises of dying. "Oh, I'm down I'm down!" she said in a wheezy voice, "Good bye cruel world!"

Hart raised an eyebrow with a 'really?' look as Leo snickered, climbing back onto the boy's head. "Oh whose side are you on?" Helvetia accused the rat, who gave an innocent look. Helvetia rolled her eyes before pulling out her phone from her back pocket, flipping it open and checking the time. Her eyes widened, "Holy crap I've been here for 2 hours!" _Good thing I already sang to him. _

Hart gained his blank eyes again as Helvetia scooped Leo, who loudly objected, off the boy's head before sticking him back into her pocket. "See ya kid." she waved as she ran toward the elevator thingy, snatching the broom from against the wall. Hart gave a small wave in return.

_Oh Cassie's gonna flip shit on me. _Helvetia bounced as she took out a cigarette and lit it, waiting for the ding. Stuffing the lighter back into her pocket, she almost sighed of relief when the door opened. She ran out and got about halfway down the hall when she tripped over something large, heavy and metal as she banged her knee on it. "Ow! Son of a bitch!" she yelled, cigarette hanging from her mouth as she shot her hands out to avoid slamming face first into the floor. "Hey! Wa-watch it!" a squeaky guy's voice yelled back.

Helvetia got up, brushed herself off and turned around to give whatever a piece of her mind when she saw no one there. "Uh..." she mumbled through the cigarette. "Down here!" the squeaky guy's voice yelled again. Helvetia looked down, Leo poking his head out of her pocket and looking down with her.

She burst out laughing, "Oh my- oh my god! Hahaha! Oh this is priceless! What are you, a puppet? A piece of scrap metal someone tossed... a... side..."

Her insults turned to a pitiful squeak as the tiny robot that could barely reach her waist, unfolded and transformed into just about the second largest death machine she'd seen (Galaxy Eyes being the first) with a drill on one hand. "...Well..." Helvetia mused through her panic and the cigarette still hanging from her mouth, "...Bye!"

With that, she turned and took off down the hallway, screaming when the robot impaled its drill hand into the floor inches behind her. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she shrieked, "KILLER ROBOT ON THE LOOSE!"

Leo leaped out of her pocket, crawled up her arm and onto her head, staring at the giant robot. The rat turned and poked his face down into Helvetia's view, a look that said she was an idiot on his face. "How does that big a drill fit in that small a robot!?" she asked the rat, who shook his head and lifted his face from her view. The blonde took an extra cigarette from her pocket, turned so she was running backwards, one of her many thought-useless talents, and threw the cigarette at the robot's face (?). "What the?" it stopped chasing her for a second.

And then the cigarette exploded.

"Ha! Just 'cause I'm blonde don't mean I ain't smart!" Helvetia turned again and ran faster. Skidding and rounding a corner, she had just enough time for her eyes to widen and her to shriek, "Get out of the way!" before she ran into the guy.

The guy hit the floor, her tumbling through the air before painfully slamming onto her back. "Owwww, damn." she hissed through clenched teeth.

Meanwhile, Leo had landed on the dude chest, as the guy propped himself on his elbow and rubbed his head, the rat froze. The guy caught sight of the rodent soon after, staring with wide eyes.

Helvetia slowly sat up, noticing her rat was gone, before she turned her torso. "Oh no... Leo!" she yelled, making the rat's ears perk before he jump onto the guy's head, down to the floor and toward his human. The cigarette she had lit was burned out and on the floor next to her, the ashes and a burn mark on her left cheek. She paid it no mind as she scrambled to her feet, looking over the guy's shoulder as he stood.

"What in the world is wrong with y-" the guy started, before she ran up and slapped a hand over his mouth. He blinked as if this had never happened before as she continued staring over his shoulder. "Quick explanation," she said in rushed words, "I insulted a tiny little robot and he grew into this huge death machine with a giant drill for a hand- how does a drill that big fit in something that small?- and now he's chasing me and trying to kill me."

The guy's blueish-gray eyes flicked from confusion to realization to a dull look as Helvetia moved her hand from his mouth. "Orbital." he mumbled, bringing his hand up and massaging his forehead. "Who?" Helvetia gave him a look of confusion just as the huge robot turned the corner.

The blonde shrieked and grabbed the guy's shoulders, whirling him around and using him as a shield. "Freaking 11:30 PM I should not be being chased by killer robots!" she yelled at the machine, making the guy flinch a little at the loud volume right in his ear. The robot growled before it saw just who she was using as a shield.

"Master K-Kite!" the robot immediately shrunk down to its normal size at the glare it received. Helvetia's jaw dropped before she processed the name, a flash of Galaxy Eyes went through her head, and she instantly released the guy's shoulders, the exclamation of "oh shit!" leaving her mouth.

She backed up a little as Kite turned, arms crossed and the dull look still on his face. They had a stare down, just like she had with Hart when they first met, before Helvetia glanced at Kite's deck box. Weighing pros and cons through this idea, she decided seeing Galaxy Eyes' card just once weighed over dying.

And so, she lunged forward, snatched the deck box, leapfrogged over the robot and run around the corner before either of them had time to process what the hell just happened.

_I just stole the deck box of a guy who snatches souls... _Helvetia became giddy, opening the box and sifting through the cars before pulling out Galaxy Eyes, grinning like a maniac. _This so beats being chased by the cops after throwin' a rock at one of 'em. _

Her feet carried her to the elevator thingy that led to Hart's 'room'. She slammed her fist repeatedly on the button, and when the door open she ran in, opened the emergency shaft-thingy on the roof, climbed out after several jumps and clutched the big cord that held the elevator as Kite and the robot for some reason ran into the elevator.

Deck box in her pocket and Galaxy Eyes' card stuck between her fingers, she bounced as the opening into Hart's room came into view as the floor lifted.

_3... 2... 1... And JUMP! _

She leaped through the opening, somersaulted across the floor and sprang to her feet, arms spread wide as Hart stared at her from his position standing next to the window. Helvetia ran around and rock star slid across the floor to Hart, opening her mouth to show him the card, just as the rest of the elevator caught up.

Next thing she knew, Helvetia was dangling 5 feet off the floor, Galaxy Eyes' card clutched against her chest as she glared at the robot. Leo squeaked in panic, burrowed deeper into her pocket as the deck box fell out and into Kite's outstretched hand. "I'd like Galaxy Eyes back, too." he said, as if chasing people down then having his robot dangle them was something he did on a daily basis. "Screw you," hissed Helvetia, "I'm showin' it to the kid."

She swung her leg, smirking when her flip-flop fell off her foot and hit Kite in the face. Hart watched this exchange, giggling under his breath. Kite fumbled with the flip-flop awkwardly before tossing it at the ground, glaring at Helvetia. The robot growled and shook the blonde, making her let out some colorful words in different languages. Once she got her dizziness under control, the blonde clutched the card tighter, careful not to bend it. "Look," she let out a semi-defeated sigh, "If ya would tell your robo-sidekick to put me down, I'll show the kid the card and give it back, okay?"

"Si-sidekick?" the robot exclaimed in surprise. "Yes, sidekick. Now put me down before I kick you in the bolts." Helvetia retorted. The robot growled and lifted its drill hand, about to make the blonde into a Helvetia Smoothie when Kite said rather dully, "Orbital."

_So that's who Orbital is..._ Helvetia thought as Orbital put her down before shrinking back to normal size, grumbling. The blonde took her flip-flop back, sliding it over with her foot before putting it back on. Crouching down next to Hart, she showed him the card, grinning when he took it gingerly. "Ain't he a beauty?" she whispered, "Look at 'em, not even an Xyz."

Hart nodded a little, eyes blank once more, before he walked over to Kite, holding the card up, "Here big brother."

Helvetia almost fell over.

_Big brother!? _she stared with a dropped jaw and wide eyes as Kite took the card and ruffled Hart's hair. "Thanks Hart." he smiled at the younger boy. Helvetia slowly stood, still in a state of shock, before she walked past, mindlessly patting Hart's head, and to the elevator thingy.

.

.

.

The two stared at each other; blueish-gray meeting rust-colored.

Helvetia lit a cigarette, picked up the broom which had been forgotten on the floor by the elevator-thingy, turned and walked away.

_I still have to sing at the club... Sigh. _

* * *

**Ta-da! **

**Helvetia meets Kite :3**

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written...**

**Review and stay tuned!**

**~ Bookworm210**


	3. Shootin' Star

**Roar :3**

**The duel where Helvetia saw Galaxy Eyes _wasn't_ between Kite and Yuma, this takes place months before they even know about each other.**

**Review answers:**

**Arlownay1991 - Thank you :3 I'll try my best with chapter length, I like to update quickly so the chapters are kinda shorter :P**

* * *

_Click... Splash... Click... Click... Click... Splash... Click... _

Helvetia yawned, kicking the same stone she'd been kicking for three and a half blocks. Occasionally stepping in a puddle, she'd dropped Leo off at her apartment, grabbed her heels and dress, and let her hair loose from its usual messy ponytail. When she finally reach the back door of the building, which was actually much cleaner than most people thought, the door swung open just as she reached for the knob.

A woman about 35 stood there, wearing a red dress that reached her ankle with red heels. Her honey-brown hair was pulled high into a bun, and her green eyes were full of anger and worry all at the same time. "Helvetia Mitchell where have you been!?" she shrieked, but didn't give Helvetia enough time to answer as the woman grabbed the front of the younger girl's sweatshirt and pulled her into the building.

"Easy Cassie, I got held up with-" Helvetia began, but was cut short when Cassie forcefully pulled her sweatshirt off. Helvetia squeaked and covered herself, even though she was wearing a sports bra that covered everything and Cassie was a woman too. "No excuses Tia," said Cassie, using her nickname for the younger girl, "Now take off those jeans and the flip-flo- oh my god what happened to your cheek?"

Helvetia had been trying to snatch her sweatshirt back, letting out several curses when Cassie had noticed her cheek. "Cigarette burn." the blonde answered shortly. "Well... whatever, we can cover that up," Cassie continued as Helvetia changed into her dress, "You're going to be singing Shooting Star, no exceptions and you have to put some spirit into it, Tia, for the past three months you've been kind of slugg... ish..."

The brunette trailed off at Helvetia's glare. Clearing her throat awkwardly, Cassie inspected the dress. It was black, reaching Helvetia's ankles like Cassie's, only it had splits on each side, showing the sides of her knees, down. The heels were also black, a strap wrapping around her ankle to secure the shoes. Cassie gave a satisfied nod, grabbing a hair brush off a counter with a mirror surrounded by makeup.

Running the brush through Helvetia's hair, Cassie sighed through her nose. "Do you know what I see, Tia? When I look at you?" she spoke softly.

Helvetia stayed quiet for a moment. Her answer was mumbled, though loud enough for Cassie to hear.

"A failure. A stupid blonde that can't do anything but smoke."

"Nooo," Cassie sang, putting the brush down and placing her hands on Helvetia's shoulder, "I see... A smart, talented young girl, who has bravely struck forward through every possible torture people can come up with. And if all people see when they look at you are blonde hair and big boobs, then something is wrong with them. Hell, all people see when they look at me are high cheekbones and a big ass."

Helvetia laughed before she could stop herself as Cassie smiled. The brunette lifted the younger girl up and nudged her forward, "Now go sing. Win over the eyes of the drunk assholes out there."

Helvetia smirked and walked out as the host yelled something about a sweet little blonde. The crowd of drunk men went into an uproar as Helvetia walked onto stage, wolf-whistles going through the air. She gingerly took the microphone, lifted it to her mouth and screamed at the top of her lungs.

_**"SHUT UP!"** _

Three thirds of them held their ears as the high-pitched sound went through the room and probably a quarter of Heartland. Silence swept through as they stared at her with wide eyes, Cassie laughing silently in the corner. Helvetia looked around, gave a satisfied nod, and spoke again, "Thank you. Now, as much as you may hate it, we're gonna get into a little fluff here."

Groans emitted as the blonde lifted her hand, "Up-bup-bup. _Quiet. _Now. I know this song was planned out, but I wanna dedicate it to a couple old friends, who I haven't seen for a while. But, I'm sure they're havin' a blast wherever they are."

A couple of people nudged each other as the music started up.

_"Close your tired eyes, relax and then_  
_Count from 1 to 10 and open them_  
_All these heavy thoughts will try to weigh you down_  
_But not this time."_

The crowd went into a quiet cheer.

_"Way up in the air, you're finally free_  
_And you can stay up there right next to me_  
_All this gravity will try to pull you down_  
_But not this time_

_When the sun goes down and the lights burn out_  
_Then it's time for you to shine_  
_Brighter than a shooting star_  
_So shine no matter where you are_

_Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light_  
_'Cause it's time for you to shine_  
_Brighter than a shooting star_  
_So shine no matter where you are tonight_

_Woah-oh, woah-oh, woah-oh."_

Helvetia started bouncing, arm raised above her head.

_"Brighter than a shooting star_  
_Shine no matter where you are tonight_

_Gaze into my eyes when the fire starts_  
_And fan the flames so hot it melts our hearts_  
_Oh, the pouring rain will try to put it out_  
_But not this time_

_Let your colors burn and brightly burst_  
_Into a million sparks that all disperse_  
_And illuminate a world that'll try to bring you down_  
_But not this time_

_When the sun goes down and the lights burn out_  
_Then it's time for you to shine_  
_Brighter than a shooting star_  
_So shine no matter where you are_

_Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light_  
_'Cause it's time for you to shine_  
_Brighter than a shooting star_  
_So shine no matter where you are tonight_

_Woah-oh, woah-oh, woah-oh."_

The blonde grinned, memories flashing in her head.

_"Brighter than a shooting star_  
_Shine no matter where you are tonight_

_A thousand heart beats beat in time_  
_It makes this dark planet come alive_  
_So when the lights flicker out tonight_  
_You gotta shine_

_When the sun goes down and the lights burn out_  
_Then it's time for you to shine_  
_Brighter than a shooting star_  
_So shine no matter where you are_

_Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light_  
_'Cause it's time for you to shine_  
_Brighter than a shooting star_  
_So shine no matter where you are tonight_

_Woah-oh, woah-oh, woah-oh_

_Brighter than a shooting star_  
_So shine no matter where you are tonight." _

.

.

.

_**Tap! Tap tap tap! Tap tap!**_

_Rust-colored orbs flickered open, staring down at the guitar held in scratched, worn pale hands. Slowly, they snapped to the window, where the tapping came from. The guitar hit the floor at the set of eyes filled with curiosity. "Wha..." the blonde stood from her bed and walked across the wooden floor, unlatching the window and opening it. The little boy tumbled into the room, landing clumsily and awkwardly. He shot back to his feet, laughing nervously._

_"Who're you?" demanded the blonde. "You're uh... you're a good singer..." the boy mumbled, rubbing the back of his head as he avoided the demand. "How did ya even get up here?" the little girl gave a skeptical look, crossing her arms._

_The boy, barely registering the second question, slowly soaked in her black and blue knees and cut up hands. "The tree..." he mumbled. The girls eyes widened before she suddenly tackled him, causing him to bang his head against the floor as she pinned him. "How dare you climb Oaky!" the girl hissed._

_"O-Oaky?"_

_"Only I'm allowed to climb Oaky! He said so, too!"_

_"A t-tree said-"_

_"And don't say I'm crazy '__cause I ain't!"_

_"O-Okay, you're not crazy. But... could you get off me, you're crushing my rib cage."_

_Slowly, the girl lifted herself off him and plopped on the floor. "What's your name?" the boy asked, rubbing his head where he had banged it. "My real name's Helaney, but I like Helvetia better," Helaney said, looking proud she had come up with a different name for herself, "What's your name, and don't lie 'cause I can beat you up."_

_Helaney sat down on his stomach, careful to avoid his rib cage, though he still let out an 'oof'. "I call myself The Knight!" he said proudly, pointing at the ceiling heroically as Helaney raised an eyebrow, "Why?" _

_"Because one day, I'm gonna be a knight, and I'll save a princess from a dragon!"_

_"Keep dreamin'." Helaney mumbled. Knight blinked at her, "Well... do you have a dream?"_

_Helaney crawled off his stomach and over to her guitar; old, chipped and cream-colored. "I wanna sing..." she whispered, as if it was a huge secret. "Oh, like, be famous and stuff?" Knight tilted his head, sitting up. Helaney glared at him immediately, "No. I don't wanna sing for crowds or be famous or make money. I just wanna sing. For one person, and I want them to like it, and not 'cause I'm rich or famous. '__Cause it's my voice, and my songs and the meanin's... Music and singin' is much more than being famous or makin' money."_

_Knight blinked then smiled, embarrassed. "W-well, uh... I-I think you're a good... singer." he finished lamely. Despite the awkwardness of the compliment, Helaney's face lit up and she grinned. She wrapped her arm around Knight's shoulders, causing his face to go bright red, "Ya know, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship, Knighty."_

.

.

.

_"Right, right turn off the lights_

_We're gonna lose our minds tonight-" _

The blonde groaned and slapped her hand over her alarm clock. Pink quieted as Helvetia yawned and rolled over in her bed, laying there for 5 minutes before finally forcing herself out of the fluffy cloud of her oh-so-loved sleep.

_That was a weird dream... _Helvetia yawned again, blinking at the brightness behind the curtains over her window. Weird... Usually the moon isn't so bright...

Helvetia opened her curtains, almost screaming when the sun slapped its light against her face. The blonde forcefully pulled the curtains closed, blinking furiously. She hadn't seen sunlight for a while. Leo, who had been curled up next to her alarm clock on the nightstand, jerked awake as the light appeared then disappeared.

The blonde blinked one last time before shaking her head. She grabbed her worn out jeans, flip-flops and debated on whether to wear her sweatshirt or not. Deciding to wing it, she put a light hoodie over a black tank-top, slipped Leo in one pocket, cigarettes and lighter in the other, and started toward the door.

As soon as she stepped out, she was greeted with banging her bad knee on something, and the squeaky voice of Orbital let out a yelp. "Ah! Son of a fu-" before Helvetia could finish her curse, she fell face first into the wall, causing Orbital, the little bastard robot he was, to start laughing.

"Ya obnoxious piece of scrap metal! What the hell are ya doin' here!?" Helvetia yelled, causing some of her neighbors to poke their heads out of their doors. The blonde looked around, gave a few nervous laughs, before opening her door and kicking Orbital inside.

Closing her door behind her, Helvetia turned to face to white robot, who looked rather bored. "Why... are ya here?" seethed the girl through clenched teeth. "Master H-Hart ordered me to fi-find you." Orbital beeped. Helvetia instantly panicked, "Hart? What's wrong with Hart?"

"No-nothing. Master Hart just wanted you. Don't know wh-why anyone would want you." the white robot grumbled the last part. Helvetia glared at him... it... whatever the hell it was. Something suddenly popped into her head, "Why haven't you killed me yet? Kite ain't here to stop ya."

Orbital let out what sounded like a cross between a growl and a sigh, "Master H-Hart likes you. I can't kill yo-you if he likes you... Sadly."

An evil grin spread across the blonde's face. "Oh this is gonna be fun." she cackled. Orbital stared at her dully.

.

.

.

"Tuna fish can!"

"Dumb blon-blonde!"

"Scrap metal!"

"Sad excuse for a hu-human!"

"Microwave reject!"

Orbital stared at her. "Oh that's lo-low." he beeped. Helvetia snickered triumphantly, turning back to look forward as they walked/rolled to Heartland's home base. Orbital had refused to fly her there, even after her constant bugging and arguing that didn't stop until 3 blocks later. People stared at her and the white robot with horrified or amused faces as they walked past and shot insults at each other, or argued over stupid stuff like how his drill hand folded up at all, something the blonde still couldn't process, or wrestled each other in one of the empty streets after Helvetia had asked if he was built of some extra random parts.

Quite the amusing aspect, really. "Are we there yet?" Helvetia whined, partly because her feet hurt, partly because it was fun to annoy the white robot beside her. Orbital's blunt 'no' made her huff and cross her arms. Leo had fallen asleep in her pocket and she didn't think he was waking up anytime soon. After another 4 blocks and whining that annoyed Orbital out of his circuits, they finally reached the building.

Soon after entering, they got lost.

Helvetia stood there, banging her head on the wall as Orbital watched rather happily. "I... cannot... believe... you... got... us... lost..." said Helvetia between thumps. "De-deal with it blondey." Orbital retorted. Helvetia glared at him, head propped against the wall. "Go jump in a car crusher." she growled, standing straight and going through the mental map she had of the building.

She traced it out on the wall with her finger, mumbling under her breath. "We're here, and Hart's here, so we just gotta go down this hallway... Okay! Let's go!" the blonde pointed at the ceiling, marching down the hall, Orbital following as he grumbled.

As soon as they turned the corner, Helvetia almost ran into a dude, and she had to grab Orbital by the back of his head to stop him from doing the same. He was huge, with red and black hair and eyes she couldn't see the color of. He wore dark clothing under a huge black coat with red fur and he glared down at Helvetia and the robot.

"Who're you?" he rumbled in a deep voice. "The, uh... the maintenance girl..." Helvetia stuttered. Orbital stared as he craned his neck-cord to look up at the man. Said man looked down at the robot, "What're you doin' with Kite's sidekick?"

If she wasn't about to wet herself Helvetia would've laughed. _How can a guy like this work for **Heartland? **Heartland's a toothpick! _Orbital glared as the blonde swooped in to save the robot before colorful words could be said, "He's, uh, showing me where the... closet is...?"

She almost fell over in relief when the man grunted before walking away. _I can't believe he bought that... _

"Now before we run into anymore giants I think we should get to Hart." Helvetia more commanded than offered before the two continued down the hallway.

* * *

**A little outlook on Helvetia and Orbital's relationship...**

**They hate each other XD But in a funny way.**

***GASP!* Who's this mysterious Knight? I bet most of you already guessed, but to those of you who haven't, who is he? O.O**

**Review and stay tuned!  
**

**~ Bookworm210**


	4. Of Holes, Guitars and Darts

**Hiiii~ Okay, so we're gonna get a little action in he-**

**Helvetia: Only four chapters in 'n you're already doin' the climax!?**

**Hey! I've read books that do the climax two chapters in!**

**Disclaimer - So, I've decided to start doing this thing, since I've only done it twice out of the like, 12 (soon to be 13) stories I've written. So, uh, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, I guess...?**

**Review answers:**

**Guest - Thank you :3**

* * *

When the girl and the robot got to Hart's 'room', Hart wasn't there.

Heartland was.

Helvetia's jaw dropped as she stared, Orbital letting out a noise of alarm next to her. Heartland gave that charming smile, "Hello Ms. Mitchell! I've been meaning to talk to you."

Recovering from her shock, Helvetia narrowed her eyes. She put a hand in front of Orbital to keep him from ripping the man to shreds before demanding the remains where Hart was... As much as she'd _love_ to see that. "About?" the blonde asked cautiously. Heartland's smile wavered, "That's not important, what is important is you follow me, and the robot can come too."

"I ha-have a name you know!" Orbital barked as Heartland walked past them. "Orbital," Helvetia hissed quietly, giving him the scariest death glare she could muster, "Can it before I can _you._"

Orbital, much to the blonde's amusement, actually shrunk back a few inches. "You're wo-worse than Master Kite." he muttered. "Good," the girl said, glaring at Heartland's back as he walked toward the elevator-thingy, "How well can Kite fist fight?"

"Fi-fist fight? I've never seen Ma-Master Kite fist fight."

"Well then that's just too bad." Helvetia cracked her knuckles. Leaping over the bed, she ran at Heartland, who turned just as she balled her fist.

**_Crack!_ **

Heartland's broken glasses and a tooth fell to the floor. Meanwhile, Helvetia was dancing while she held her hand gingerly. "Ow ow ow ow! Shit that hurt!" the blonde complained as Orbital rolled up to look at Heartland. The man was on the floor, groaning a little before he went out cold. "You punched his to-tooth out..." the white robot stared at the small piece of bone. "I would've done a lot more than that if his glasses hadn't scraped my hands like a mother fuc-" Helvetia was cut short when the elevator dinged.

And out walked the second blonde.

Kite almost tripped over Heartland, and after staring at the downed man, he looked up at Orbital and the girl. Orbital was frozen on spot while Helvetia stared at him as if knocking grown men unconscious was a hobby for her.

"Hi." she waved a little with her good hand. "What... how... why is Heartland unconscious?" Kite questioned. "Because he's a toothpick who doesn't know how to take a punch." Helvetia shrugged. Kite stared at her like she'd grown a second head. But slowly, something dawned on all three of them. "Wait..." Helvetia began. "Where's Hart!?" Kite immediately looked at Orbital, who started panicking himself.

The white robot didn't think he could love Helvetia any more as she interrupted and saved him.

"Uh... is there supposed to be an enormous hole in the street?" she had traveled to the window, and was now stared down at the city with wide eyes. Orbital panicked even more as Kite ran to the window. "Dammit." he mumbled, causing Helvetia to look at him in shock, "Holy crap you swear?"

Kite gave her a 'what is _wrong_ with you?' stare before shaking his head and running to the elevator-thingy, jumping over Heartland as Orbital rolled after him. Helvetia ran after the two, "Whoa, hey wait for me-"

_**Thump.** _

The blonde hit the elevator door. "Ow, dammit." she cursed, backing up a little before ramming her shoulder into the door.

Pain shot through the appendage as she didn't even leave a dent. Helvetia growled and dug through her pocket, waking Leo who she had momentarily forgot about. The rat scurried out and onto her shoulder as she pulled out a cigarette. She smirked, clicking the bottom and pointing it at the elevator door. Leo and Helvetia watched in triumph as a laser shot out of the tip of the metal cigarette.

Helvetia turned it in a circle before turning off the laser and kicking the circle. It tumbled down the shaft and hit the elevator, making it stop. Helvetia poked her head through it and looked down, where she saw the two boys through the emergency thing on the roof she never closed. Kite had a look on his face that said he didn't know whether to be shocked or impressed, and Orbital stared at her with a dull look. "Orbital! Pillow mode thing!" Helvetia yelled down, hoping the robot was voice command.

Thank gosh he was.

Orbital folded up and puffed into a large pillow under the emergency thing. Helvetia dropped Leo down, smiling when the rat hit the pillow with not so much as a scratch. The blonde climbed through the hole and jumped, landing on her feet on the pillow before she tumbled, arms pinwheeling for balance. It was then Orbital decided he'd had enough of being a pillow. As the robot lifted, he knocked Helvetia off him, and Leo positioned himself where he made sure the blonde tripped over him.

This ended in a very embarrassing meeting of the blonde falling into Kite, her hands ending up on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist to keep them both from hitting the floor.

Realizing their position, both blondes immediately pushed away from each other, Leo and Orbital snickering quietly together. The two humans glared at their companions, who silenced right away just as the elevator dinged. Leo leaped onto Orbital's head before jumping onto Helvetia's shoulder as the four ran/rolled/rode out of the elevator.

_Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Did that just happen!? Oh Leo I'm gonna kill you and then turn Orbital into scrap metal! _Several threats and exclamations of hate ran through Helvetia's head as she ran. She glared at Leo out of the corner of her eye. The rat gave an innocent 'what?' look before they finally got outside. It was still early, around 2 PM since Helvetia woke up at 1 PM. "Who would've let Hart like, out?" the blonde asked as they stopped by the enormous hole in the street. They were blocked from it by several cars, at which Helvetia crossed her arms. "I'm putting my money on Heartland." Kite said, trying to find a way around the cars, obviously forgetting about Orbital's glider mode.

"Oh for the love of-" Helvetia pulled out her laser cigarette and a couple of exploding ones. Kite stared at her, "This is no time to smoke!"

The blonde gave a dull look. "I'm not gonna smoke. Just watch." she stuck the explodes in her mouth before clicking the laser, cutting through the metal of the empty cars. "So that's how..." the guy next to her trailed off, figuring out how she had cut through the elevator. The blonde twirled the laser, took one of the explodes and tossed it at the cars, screaming "GET DOWN!" through the ones left in her mouth.

She grabbed Kite's wrist and pulled him onto the ground as Orbital flattened himself out. A car door soared over their heads, landing with a loud clatter. Police that had been blocking the people from the scene all turned and stared, some yelling that they weren't allowed in there. Helvetia growled, clicked the laser again and drew a line in the street, separating the police from their group. Taking the explodes out of her mouth, she yelled, "Cross that line and you end up like the cars!"

One of the policemen, a tall, skinny guy squinted before yelling back, "Hey! I know you! You're wanted for just about every form of police offense there is!"

The blonde gave a grin, a salute and a wink, "See ya officer!"

She ran through the debris as Kite and Orbital exchanged looks before looking back at where the girl ran. "Why does Hart like her?" Kite asked after a second. "I'm as clue-clueless as you Master Kite." Orbital answered before the two went after Helvetia.

Said blonde stood at the edge of the hole, staring into it with complete horror. It looked deep enough that if someone rolled down the side it'd take a good two minutes to get to the center. Leo squeaked, looked at her, and then back at the hole. Kite and Orbital appeared next to her, both staring at the hole after they stopped at the edge. "Um... I think we've got the wrong track... Yeah, let's just..." Helvetia slowly turned, but heard the sound of rocks sliding before she whirled back around.

Kite was sliding down the side.

Helvetia hit the deck, hands clutching the sides. "Are ya insane!?" she yelled after the other blonde, "Who knows what's at the bottom of this thing!"

Either Kite didn't hear her or chose not to. Helvetia growled, sat up and looked around, before spotting a man on the side street with a guitar as he played for money. She noticed the extra guitar next to him as she got up and ran toward him. "Hey mister, can I have this extra guitar?" she asked hurriedly, pointing at it. "I'm sorry kid, but no. It belonged to my little sister." the guy said, his eyes getting a distant look when he said sister. She got a better look at the guy before she smiled.

Blonde hair. Rust-colored eyes.

"Dammit Chris gimme my guitar!" she grabbed the front of his shirt and shook him. His eyes widened when he looked down at her. "Oh my God... Helvetia..." he whispered. "I don't have time for reunions, this kid is missin' and I have to help his brother find him. Now gimme the guitar!" Helvetia yelled. Chris fumbled with his guitar before giving her the other one. Leo jumped from her shoulder to Chris's.

"Leo'll watch you. See ya later!" she waved, running back to the hole as she eyed her guitar. It was still old and worn, and the cream color stayed, but it looked like it was perfectly polished. The tuners didn't even looked touched.

She put the strap over her head, tossing the guitar around and sliding down the hole rather clumsily after Kite. He had just reached the bottom when she slipped and literally started sliding, able to bring the guitar around to her chest as she slid down on her back, screaming her head off. Kite had just enough time to jump out of the way before she slid past him and slammed into Orbital.

"OW! God dammit that hurt!" Helvetia screeched. Kite, ignoring her curses, almost slapped the girl. "Why in the world do you have a guitar!?" he yelled at her as she stood. "'Cause your brother calms down when I sing to 'em, now shut up and come on." she said at a normal volume, running to the other side of the hole and looking for a handhold. Something crawled out of the broken road and bit her hand before scurrying away. "Natus de a-" Helvetia growled out before she stopped herself, eyes wide.

"Yo-you just spoke Latin!" Orbital exclaimed. "Quiet! Now come help me find a hand hold." said the blonde. The other two walked/rolled over and started the search.

.

.

.

"About time we got outta there. That must have taken a good half hour. Hey, uh, where're my cigarette-"

Helvetia stopped talking when something hit her neck. Kite gave her a confused look, opened his mouth, then promptly hit the ground. "Master Ki-Kite!" Orbital exclaimed before electric buzzed off on the robot. He hit he ground next to the unconscious Kite.

Just before Helvetia joined them on the concrete, she pulled a tiny dart from out of her neck, squinting at it.

"Shit."

_**Thump.**_

* * *

**Okay, a lot shorter than normal, but GASP!**

**Who made them go unconscious? Helvetia has a big brother? Why is she speaking Latin? Find out next time in A Tune of Hope! Review and stay tuned!**

**~ Bookworm210**


	5. Perverted Latin Dudes

**Okay, so the Latin part kinda gets cleared up along with the darts, but Helvetia's brother won't show up until a little bit later.**

**Sorry if Kite's OOC, I love the guy but I just can't nail his personality since they don't show him that much.**

**Oh, and "Natus de a-" means "Son of a-" in Latin ;)**

**Review answers:**

**Arlownay1991 - Awesome :3 I added a little Helvetia + Kite moment for the hell of it :)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. If I did, Helvetia would so be real**

* * *

Darkness, pain and blood.

Those were the only three things Helvetia saw, felt and tasted. Her hearing seemed to say 'fuck you' and turned itself off, and her sense of smell was pretty confused as all she smelled was air. She could tell her hoodie had been taken away._ Go figure. _

Pain went through her neck and her shoulder, where she suspected that she'd been hit with the dart. It wasn't pain like, _oh my God make it stop! _pain. It was more like, _holy shit my shoulder's numb. _pain. She was pretty sure she tasted her own blood, probably a split lip or something. She hoped it was her's. It'd be a little awkward if some else's blood was in her mouth.

The darkness flew away as her eyes slowly flickered open. What she saw would have made a skilled hunter look like a child with a toy. Or reduced a vegetarian to a whimpering puddle of goo. Or most likely all of the above.

Animal heads, fur rugs, zebra hides, a freaking _tiger-fur-cover-lamp. _All she saw were animal prints and appendages. A fire placed flickered across from the bed she was placed in, and as she slowly sat up rubbing her neck, the door swung open and in walked the most strange-looking man she'd ever seen.

His hair was as pale as snow, though his skin showed of the wrinkled spray tan he'd obviously had before. His face was twisted into a perverted grin that grew as he laid eyes upon her. He wore the darkest black suit she'd yet to lay eyes upon, with a bright white bow tie and gray dress shoes. His eyes were basically the lightest gray they could be without going completely white. _Whoa... This dude needs a repainting._

Her hearing decided to flip itself back on. "Ah, considerabit quis consurge!" the man exclaimed in Latin. Helvetia pretended to have no idea what he said, to which his perverted grin turned into an equally pervy frown. "Don't act stupid, filia. I know you're the Regina de Fures." he said matter-of-factly. "I have no idea what Reginald da Furry is." the blonde answered, purposely pronouncing it wrong. The man's eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Well... I bet you're wondering why you're here, corrigere filia?"

_Stop calling me princess._ "No, I'm wondering why the hell ya shot a dart at me."

"Ah, yes nothing personal filia. I simply had to... calm you, while I brought you to my wonderful mansion."

She suddenly remembered the other two. "Where are Orbital and Kite?" she demanded.

"Who?"

"Orbital and Kite. The robot you fried and the dude you also threw a dart at."

"Oh, those two. Yes, they are down in the dungeon, worthless pests." Helvetia's jaw dropped. She threw her legs over the side of the bed, about to run up and punch the guy square in the jaw when she noticed she was a _lot _taller than usual. That's when she saw herself in the full body mirror next to the bed.

She almost fainted.

She wore the most hideous, degrading, perverted thing she'd _ever _seen. Her flip-flops had been replaced with the most awful pair of slutty, black heeled boots, and her jeans had been downed to a skirt that was long on the right side and short on the left, gray at the top and got blacker as it went down. Her tank-top was reduced to a black tube-top like shirt, with one thick strap going up her left shoulder as the right side showed off half of her right boob. A crisscrossed bracelet thing had been placed on her left wrist, an arm-sleeve on her right arm the went from her forearm down to wrapping around her middle finger, leaving the rest of her hand bare, both black. Bright red lipstick was forced on her lips, her hair was curled at the front and pulled into a side ponytail, and worst of all...

_She was wearing a dog collar. _

It was black, with a silver clip and she glared at it with as much hatred as one might have for someone who murdered all their loved ones. At least she discovered the blood in her mouth was from the cut on her cheek, which had scabbed over but was still slightly bloody. "Ah, beautiful, no? You look much better than you did when we captured you." the man walked over and slid a hand behind her back.

She whirled around and punched him flat in his hooked nose. A satisfying crunch echoed. "You just grabbed my ass!" she screamed. The man stumbled back, holding his nose. Helvetia snatched the white bladed sword that sat on the wall next to the mirror. Pointing it at the man, she stalked toward him. "It's one thing to put me in _these slutty as fuck clothes _but when you openly _grab my ass _then you've completely **PISSED ME OFF!**" she screamed, raising the sword and slashing it down across the guy's shoulder, cutting through his suit as blood gushed out. The man looked from his blood, to Helvetia, to the sword, and back again before he fell over onto the ground. The blonde jumped over him, and ran as best as she could in the heels to the door, which she tossed open and ran out of.

She almost dropped the sword.

_Hart _stood there, looking terrified as he stared at Helvetia with shock-filled eyes. The blonde dropped the sword and fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around the boy as she pulled him into the tightest hug in history without cracking his ribs. "Oh Hart, thank God you're safe." she whispered, petting the back of the Hart's head as he hugged her back. "Come on kid," she said quietly, pulling away a little, "Let's find the other two and get outta here."

Hart nodded, trying hard to get his eyes blank again, but the fear present in them didn't leave. Before Helvetia could calm him down, the little boy turned and ran a few feet away to the wall, where her unnoticed guitar sat. Hart picked it up with some difficultly, dragging it over to the girl and presenting it to her. "I found this in the living room." he stated. Helvetia smiled softly, "Thanks kiddo."

She picked up the guitar and put the strap over her head, letting the guitar dangle behind her. Standing, she grabbed Hart's hand and led him down the hallway. "Do you know where the dungeon is?" she asked him, looking over the corner for anyone before rounding it. "It's down the stairs." Hart said, pointing as an old door at the end of the hallway. The two traveled to the door, where Helvetia instinctively went to reach into her pocket for her cigarettes. Then she remembered she wasn't wearing her hoodie. "Shit!" she muttered to herself, then remembered Hart had found her guitar in the living room. Everything else must have been there, too.

"Hart, I'll be right back, and _do. Not. Move._" she added sternly. Satisfied with Hart's nod, she ran around the corner, searching every room she came across before she found the living room. The only thing that was her's was her hoodie, draped across a chair. She grinned as she fished through the pockets and found her cigarettes. Slipping on the piece of clothing, she pulled out the laser, blew one of the curls out of her face and ran back to where Hart was.

He scanned her briefly as she clicked the laser on and dragged it across the door's hinges, making the piece of wood fall forward. The blonde pulled Hart out of the way as the door slammed onto the ground before the two climbed over it and to the spiraling staircase.

When they got about halfway down, Orbital's desperate cries for help came into earshot, and Hart darted down the rest of the stairs. "SOMEBODY! HE-HELP! I'LL EVEN TAKE HELVET-VETIA!" Orbital cried, banging on the door. When the robot saw Hart through the crack by the hinges, he almost blew a circuit. And then when Helvetia came in after him, Orbital fell over in relief.

"We're sa-saved!" he exclaimed to Kite, who had been leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. The blonde looked up just in time to see Hart crawl through a hole at the bottom of the door, courtesy of Helvetia's laser cigarette. "Hart!" Kite smiled as his younger brother ran up to him and gave him a hug.

As the two had their reunion, Helvetia yelled through the door, "Back off people I'm kickin' it down!"

Orbital rolled away in panic as several thumps were heard, followed by a few curses, and then a sword stabbing itself through the wood. "Whatever ya do, don't come back out here!" Helvetia screamed, tossing her guitar in through the hole. Hart eyes widened when the wood was placed back into the hole, followed by smoke coming through it as Helvetia simmered it back into place. "Helvetia!" the blue-haired boy cried, running over and pushing Orbital out of the way.

Peeking through the crack, Hart almost yelped when a dagger embedded itself next to the door, centimeters away from his eye. Helvetia stood on the other side, trying to tug her sword out from the door, a desperate look on her face as what looked like triplet boys stood at the bottom of the stairs, each holding a dagger or two. All three wore a purple tux, with pale skin, purple eyes and brown hair with purple tips. "You hurt our master!" the right one exclaimed. "You must be punished!" the middle continued. "You prepare to die!" the left one finished.

"Fuck!" Helvetia answered.

She ducked as a dagger soared toward her, embedding itself in the door above her sword. "Oh come _on!_" she yelled, pulling at the handle of the sword with all her strength. As the door finally decided she could have the weapon, the triplets had to duck to avoid being beheaded as the sword swung in a large arc. That's when it flew out of Helvetia's hands and stuck itself into the stone wall to the right. The triplets and the blonde stared at it, until Helvetia finally uttered, "Today is _so _not my day."

The triplets turned to her and raised their remaining daggers together. Helvetia whirled around, tugged the dagger that was in the door out, and then grabbed the one that had hit the wall after almost giving Hart a blind eye. "So boys," she twirled the daggers expertly in her hands as she turned back to the triplets, "Who wants to battle In Diabolus's Filia first?"

"The De-Devil's Daughter!?" Orbital translated, starting to panic even more as Hart kicked the door as hard as he could. For some reason he couldn't use his powers, he had tried, and Orbital's battle modes had been turned off with the password changed at the same time. All of Kite's duel stuff had been taken away, which he thought was stupid since he couldn't really use them if he wasn't in a duel anyway.

Helvetia's scream of "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" almost made Orbital go into overdrive. Kite was quick to pull Hart as far away from the door as possible as Orbital rolled away, almost hitting the back wall from his speed. A loud boom followed by a crack, several curses and and three thumps floated through the air as smoke traveled through the cracks between the door and the wall. Slowly, the old piece of wood fell forward, slamming down in the cell just as the fourth thump sounded.

"Helvetia!" Hart yelled again, running out of Kite's grip to the unconscious blonde girl lying on the door. She was covered in dirt and quite the number of burns showed themselves on her face and hands, along with the cut on her cheek reopening and bleeding once again. Hart lifted her up by her shoulders with as much strength as he could, which wasn't very much considering she was a 120 pound, 5'6" girl and he barely stood up to her waist. "We gotta... help her!" Hart managed, dragging Helvetia across the door and out of the cell. He got her as far as the stairs before he had to drop her, his arms yelling at him in hatred.

The blue-haired boy turned to Kite, who processed what his little brother was indicating before he immediately objected, "Oh no, I am _not _carrying her all the way up those stairs."

.

.

.

Helvetia's first though when she woke up: _Why can't I feel the ground? _

The blonde kept her eyes closed, not knowing who else was with her and what'd they do if they found out she was awake. A headache sprouted in her brain as her feet yelled at her for keeping them in those boots so long. She wiggled her toes just for experiment, and almost grinned when she didn't feel the boots on her anymore, instead her flip-flops sitting comfortably on her feet. And then she felt the fabric of her jeans fully covering her legs and well, that narrowed down to one thing.

"Holy mother fuck!" Helvetia screamed, making Orbital yell back and drop her. The blonde's eyes snapped open and she felt around her stomach, and sure enough, her tank-top was back under her hoodie. That's when she noticed Kite standing next to Orbital and her downed form, carrying a sleeping Hart piggy-back style.

"If you weren't holding Hart I'd kill you!" she yelled at Kite, who gave a confused look. Surprisingly Hart didn't wake up at the volume, which she was glad for as she got to her feet and started panicking, her face bright red, "What the hell man! Ya can't just freely change a woman while she's sleepin' that's perverted and wrong!"

Kite's eyes widened as he fought down a very bright blush, "I didn't change you! One of the servants did!"

"Oh my God..." Helvetia covered her face in embarrassment. "Please tell me it was a chick... Or at least a really hot guy..." she mumbled through her hands. The other blonde stared at her like she'd pulled the pin off a grenade and handed it to him, "A really- what is wrong with you?"

"Several things, now answer my question before I die of embarrassment here!"

"It was a girl."

"Oh sweet baby Jesus, thank you God," Hevetia uncovered her face, cheeks still tinted red, "Let's just get outta here before I have another panic attack."

Orbital stood there, watching the whole exchanged of blushing faces and yelled words before Helvetia noticed that the white robot had her guitar. "Gimme that." the blonde said tiredly, snatching the guitar and slipping the strap over her head. The three walked in silence for the next 10 minutes, until Helvetia absently started strumming on her guitar. The three boys looked at her, Hart having woken up when Helvetia took the guitar back, thought he didn't make his presence known.

Helvetia stood there, staring at her hands as they strummed a mindless melody, stopped, played a few random cords, and then continued with the melody. This pattern continued for a minute, before the blonde realized what she was doing, shook her head, and walked forward as she tried to act like nothing happened.

"I still don't get why you like her." Kite muttered to the thought-sleeping form of Hart, almost jumping when his little brother replied. "She sings to me." Hart whispered back, laying his head on Kite's back as the younger boy fell asleep again. "She's also annoy-annoying." Orbital grumbled.

By the time the four (three if you count not being carried) made it outside, the sun was slowly saying goodbye. Helvetia looked at their surroundings; trees everywhere. The mansion was about as big as a three-story house, and it was awfully ugly, with a flat roof and old church like windows, and the paint was a hideous magenta color that was stained from old age. It sat in a clearing just big enough that a fourth of it was available for walking space.

"_Great_," Helvetia mused sarcastically, "We're in the middle of a forest, with no way to get back to Heartland, and _we don't even know **WHAT STATE WE'RE IN!**_"

Hart jumped awake, Kite almost dropping the boy at the sudden outburst. "I can't find any sig-signal either," Orbital informed, "It's like we're in the middle of no-nowhere."

Helvetia almost slammed her guitar on the ground. "This sucks royal sugar balls." said the blonde as she plopped herself onto the ground. Letting herself fall, her back hit the ground with a soft thump.

.

.

.

_"Okay, it would be swell if you didn't go psycho friend on me right now."_

_"I'M NOT PSYCHO!"_

_"Obviously not."_

_Helvetia growled at Knight, who released her wrists and backed up a little. The blonde tackled him, and they rolled a little until Helvetia ended up sitting on his back, arms crossed as he ate dirt._

_"Could you got off'a me?" Knight mumbled into the dirt._

_"Fuck off." Helvetia said back._

_"I would if you weren't sitting on me." Knight retorted, turning his head so his cheek was on the dirt. He looked up at the blonde sitting on him, "Why're you so fixed on sitting on me?"_

_"'Cause it keeps ya in check."_

_"You're weird."_

_"I know." _

.

.

.

_**Buzz... Buzz... Buzzzzz...**_

Helvetia tired slapped around her pockets, pulling her D-Gazer from her back pocket and rubbing her eyes. The moon was high in the sky, and judging by the darkness, it was around midnight. She blinked and saw Hart sleeping on a bed (probably Orbital), making out Kite lying on the ground next to it. Helvetia herself was a few yards away from the trio, next to the front steps of the house. The blonde yawned as she sat up and looked at her D-Gazer. Go figure she'd still get texts with no signal. Why did she have to trick out all her stuff? Flipping it open, she squinted at the text. It was from Cassie.

_**Helvetia Rose Mitchell where the hell are you!?**_

Helvetia groaned quietly. When the older woman used her middle name, she was _pissed beyond measure. _Quickly typing, the blonde replied.

**Vacation. Where do you think I am? **

**_Not here! _**The answer came seconds later.

**Sorry. I got held up. **

**_Held up how!? _**

**Held up as in kidnapped, then changed into slutty clothes, then fighting a set of purple triplets, then passing out, waking up in my regular clothes, screaming at a dude and then falling asleep in the clearing the house is in. **

**_... _**

**Aaaaand you don't believe me. **

**_Alright, I'm calling the cops. _**

**What? **

After that she received no reply. Sighing, Helvetia put the D-Gazer back in her pocket, pulling out her pack of normal cigarettes and her lighter.

Lighting one, the blonde fell back onto the ground, staring up at the sky. She absently made out the Leo constellation, smiling a little when she imagined the big cat as a human. It was probably Kite, the blunt as hell little weirdo. _Yeah, Kite's totally a Leo. Hart's more of a Sagittarius. Well... I'm guessing, anyway. He's pretty blunt, too. _

She hadn't realized she'd been speaking aloud until Kite's voice spoke up, "So I'm a Leo, huh?"

Helvetia almost screamed, but decided to pretend she'd been talking to herself on purpose. "Yup. And I'm gonna bet you're a Rank Two."

"Rank Two?" the other blonde questioned. Helvetia felt weird talking to him without Hart awake. She even would've taken Orbital. But he was a bed, so... yeah. "Yup, Tank Two is the Lion. Over-taken by their ego, but still protective of the ones they love. Like Hart."

Kite was silent for a minute, until he asked the thing she least expected, "Which one are you?"

"Aries," Helvetia answered immediately, before going into 'quote' mode, "Rather 'doers' than 'talkers', we're impulsive, act first, and ask questions or have doubts later. We love challenges and we always race where Angels fear to tread."

"Wow." was Kite's answer. After that was silence, and Helvetia almost thanked baby Jesus as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Holy crap that's a long chapter. Over 3,500 words O.O Hey, makes up from the shortness of chapter 4 :3**

**I decided to toss the Zodiac sign thing in there for fun, plus I couldn't think up an ending, so yeah.**

**But GASP AGAIN! How's the quartet gonna get back to Heartland with Hart's powers not working and Orbital's passwords different?**

**Diabolus's Filia actually means Devil's Daughter, I thought it meant Devil's Princess. Whoops.**

**Anyway, review and stay tuned!  
**

**~ Bookworm210**


	6. Ipsa Sum Haud Eius Amicam!

**Waaaaah! I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday!**

**Review answers:**

**Sunbird909 - Aw thank you :3 I tried to maker her likable and her bond with Hart is totally a big thing in the plot line ;)**

**Disclaimer - What? What do you mean I don't own it!? D:**

* * *

Helvetia woke an hour later, the moon still high in the sky. Some time during her sleep she'd rolled onto the front steps of the house, tangling herself in her hoodie as she curled into a ball. Yawning and removing the jacket from her back, she saw the long since burned out cigarette on the stair next to her. _I must've fell asleep with it in my mouth... _she thought tiredly.

Moving her rust-colored orbs to the boys, she almost screamed when she saw _they weren't there. _

"Uh... Boys...?" she whispered, slowly getting up, cigarette forgotten. She grabbed all her exploding ones from her hoodie and stuffed them in her pockets, along with her laser. She tied her hoodie around her waist and proceeded to where the boys were sleeping. Her flip-flops squished in the mud and it was then she realized it was raining. _Great. _"Hello? Come on guys this isn't funny." she called louder. No answer. Well, from the boys at least.

"Drip, drip, drip."

Helvetia whirled around, fists balled and raised for a fight. The voice came from somewhere in the trees, and the blonde's eyes flickered uncertainly around the plants.

"Drip, drip, drip."

There it was again. It sounded like a woman. "Show yourself!" demanded Helvetia as she reached for her pocket. Suddenly, something wrapped around her wrist, and her arm flung out to her side as it was painfully pulled to the right. The same thing happened to her left wrist, and the blonde let out a pained yell. "Ah, fuck that hurts!" she seethed through clenched teeth. "Drip, drip, drip, goes your blood as I kill you." the voice continued. Thundered rumbled somewhere off in the distance.

Helvetia almost winced as the rain came down harder. The slaps as it hit the house and her skin echoed. She glared at the treeline as an outline appeared, slowly making its way over to her. The thunder became more violent.

The woman was tall and skinny, with pale skin and dark blue hair that tumbled down her back in a somehow normal fashion. Helvetia had only seen normal hair on herself and Hart, everything else was either pointy or gravity-defying. Lighter blue streaks went through the woman's locks, and her ocean blue eyes pierced into the blonde's rust-colored ones. She wore sharp-heeled, blue boots and a blue dress that flowed down to the middle of her shin. Blue, fingerless gloves sat up to her elbows, and her long blue nails caressed Helvetia's cheek as she petted it.

_Okay, this chick's even more of a pervert than the old dude. _"Hey lady, ever heard of the color, oh I don't know, anything but blue?"

_**Slap!**_

The woman's sharp nails dug into Helvetia's cheek as the blonde's head swung to the side. "Don't you dare insult the color blue!" the woman hissed in a strange accent, "It is the color of purity-"

"I'm pretty sure that's white."

"-the color of the sky-"

"The color of Google."

"-the color of rain-"

"Actually rain is kinda clear."

"-the color of the ocean-"

"Hey now, white's in there too. And really really really bright yellow."

"Oh would you shut up!"

Helvetia smirked, succeeding in her attempt to annoy the woman, "Anyway, if ya would kindly let me go and I'll be on my way-"

"Preposterous!" screamed the woman, seething with rage. Helvetia blinked. "Uh... what?" her question went unanswered as the woman began to pace, never taking her blue eyes off the blonde. "You have distracted my beautiful Tenjo brothers from me, and now you shall die for your crime!" she screeched like a banshee, and Helvetia, having no idea what she was talking about, gave a look that confirmed this woman was insane.

"Look lady, I'm not tryin' to distract anyone from anyone, now lemme go before I kick you." the blonde growled. If possible, the rain came down even harder, stinging like needles at Helvetia's bare shoulders. Anger and disbelief swelled in her chest as the woman started singing mockingly.

_"Bitter cold,_

_Pounding snow,_

_Dying with no place to go,_

_As we wander through this empty wasteland._

_As the skies cry,_

_And the earth shakes,_

_I watch you run on by,_

_As we wander through this horrid wasteland._

_Killing heartbreak,_

_Murdering pain,_

_Such an emotion I cannot sustain,_

_As we wander through this hating wasteland." _she spat, slapping Helvetia again, "Such a horrible lullaby."

"How do ya know that song?" Helvetia demanded, head down. "I heard one of my precious Tenjo brothers singing it." the woman said casually, studying her long blue nails. Before Helvetia could say anything, the woman snapped her fingers and yelled, "Onyx!"

A little black robot that looked exactly like Orbital rolled into view. A gray bow sat on the side of its eye, and it bowed to the woman. "Yes Mistress Amelia?" her voice was smooth and unlike Orbital's didn't stutter at all. "Release the girl." Amelia ordered, and suddenly the strings holding Helvetia's wrists snapped off, sending the blonde falling face-first in the mud. "Don't you want to restrain her, Mistress Amelia?" Onyx suggested timidly, "Just in case she decides to attack?"

"No, not at all," Amelia actually had the nerve to turn her back to Helvetia, "I've almost broken her. The spirit to attack is... long since gone. Bring her with, we'll see how my wonderful Tenjo brothers like her now."

.

.

.

_"Sooo, have you come up with a song yet?" Knight questioned, sitting down next to Helvetia. The blonde didn't even glance at him as she plucked the strings on her guitar. "I'm thinkin'." she answered, biting her lip as she fumbled with the melody. Muttered softly to herself, she started to play from the beginning._

_"Bitter cold,_

_Pounding snow,_

_Dying with no place to go,_

_As we wander through this empty wasteland." she sighed and stopped playing, "That's all I got."_

_Knight hummed and sprawled himself down on the floor. Helvetia smiled a little and sat on his stomach, earning an 'oof!' from the boy before he playfully glared at her. _

.

.

.

The blonde made no movements as she was thrown into the room by Onyx, Amelia and the black robot standing on the outside next to the sound booth thing. Amelia pressed the button on the microphone and spoke almost smugly, "See you in three hours, dear. Oh, and don't forget, the glass is bullet proof, good luck getting out."

As soon as the door on the other side closed, Helvetia sat up and moved her hair from her face. Her rust-colored orbs became blank as Harts as she took her laser from her pocket. _She never said anything about laser proof. _

Drawing a hole just like she did in the elevator- she was so fired -she kicked the glass and watched as it clattered to the ground. Sticking her hand through the hole, she unlocked the door and swung it open, twirling her laser expertly. Grabbing the gun displayed on the wall, she marched to the other door and kicked it open. Amelia stood on the other side, flirting with...

"Oh ya have _got _to be kiddin' me." Helvetia blurted, making the blue woman jump and whirl around to face her. Kite stood in front of Amelia with a gun to his head, literally. Onyx was holding a gun to his head. His eyes displayed the message 'oh thank God a distraction' while his face went dull. "Of all the people in the world to come help us..." he muttered. "Sweet baby Jesus, woman you're not only insane you're a pedophile too!" Helvetia yelled, waving her gun in the air. Amelia scoffed and looked highly offended, "I'll have you know I'm only 22!"

"And he's like what, 18?" Helvetia held a hand out to gesture at Kite, who gave a 'you're-an-idiot' nod. Amelia looked horrified. "Onyx," she squeaked, "Let him go."

Onyx immediately put the gun away and backed up. "Okay, good now I'm not gonna have to shoot anybody," Helvetia commented before looking around the room, "Wait... Scratch that where's Hart?"

Amelia pointed down a hallway, where a door sat. The two younger blondes exchanged glances and ran down the hallway, Helvetia bursting into the room with her gun raised. That's when they saw the kid _still asleep on bed-mode Orbital. _"Ya little bastard," Helvetia mumbled, "How the hell can someone sleep through that?"

"He's always been a heavy sleeper." Kite shrugged. Helvetia gave him a look and shoved the gun at him before walking over and lifting Hart into her arms. When she saw Kite go rigid, the blonde rolled her eyes. "_Relax, _it's not like I'm gonna throw 'em out the window." she said as Orbital unfolded himself. "That hur-hurt." the robot complained before yelping when Helvetia kicked him. "Shut it," she hissed, "The kid's sleepin'."

.

.

.

Amelia and Onyx had decided to give them a ride back to Heartland, which apparently was only 3 hours away by car. When they got this news, Helvetia almost shot the wall, and then remembered she had given Kite her gun, and instead just let out several curses in Latin. Helvetia put her hoodie, which was way too big on the boy, around Hart and zipped it up. It was still raining out so she put the hood over his face, and she had to hold back a squeal he was just _so adorable! _

Orbital and Onyx quickly took liking to each other, which wasn't really surprising considering they were both servant robots so, yeah. Helvetia grumbled as her flip-flops squished in the mud, her hair turning a darker blonde as it stuck to her face from the rain. Amelia rolled her eyes. "Oh get used to it." she chided. "I'll get used to it when you-" Helvetia cut herself off when they reached the car, which was a big black van that looked very uncomfortable on the outside. "I know what you're thinking and." Amelia opened the sliding door on the back.

Helvetia almost dropped Hart.

There were fur covered seats, along with pillows on the floor, cup-holders and freaking TV's. "Ho... ly... crap..." Helvetia uttered as Orbital and Onyx rolled into the trunk, which was just as comfy-looking as everywhere else. Kite got shotgun as Amelia got int he driver's seat, which left Helvetia to get in the back with Hart and close the door. She smiled when Hart's eyes fluttered open. "Hey kiddo," she grinned at him as he blinked at her from under the hood, "Ya wanna go for a car ride?"

Hart blinked again before crawling out of her lap and into the seat next to her, buckling his seat-belt as Amelia checked everything through the rear-view mirror.

The blonde next to her boy went to buckle her seat-belt when she remembered the clearing. "Shit!" she yelled, opening the door and diving out before running around the back of the van, despite Amelia's shouted objections. Helvetia took off her flip-flops and threw then at the van before running as fast as she could down the road and into the forest.

_My guitar, my guitar, my guitar. _she chanted, pushing herself to run faster as the ground scratched her feet. Twigs broke through her skin as dead leaves wiped the blood around. She tripped quite a few times, and by the time she was to the clearing her palms were as bloody as her feet. She rock-star slid toward the house, eyes snapping form inch to inch of the treeless ground, waiting to find any glimpse of the cream-colored wood she'd lost for so long and just got back.

_She couldn't find it. _

Shaking her head violently, she ran at the door of the old house, pounding on it with all her might. "OPEN UP!" she screamed, "**_GIVE ME BACK MY GUITAR YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!_**"

"Helvetia! Helvetia!_ Helvetia!_" someone grabbed her wrists and turned her around. Just as she was about to punch them, she registered it was Kite before the angry tears burst down her cheeks. She didn't care she was crying in front of someone other than Leo, she didn't care as her voice cracked and broke into sobs, she didn't care even when she suddenly hugged the life out of the taller blonde, which made the awkward situation even more uncomfortable.

All she cared about was how she'd lost her only tie to her old life.

She cried into Kite's chest as he awkwardly hugged her back. As Hart, Amelia, Orbital and Onyx came into view, he came them a 'help me' look, to which Amelia giggled at as Hart walked up slowly.

The blue-haired boy tugged on Helvetia's pant leg, causing the blonde to look down at him and release Kite. Hart grabbed the girls hand and pulled her down to his height, where he proceeded to wrapping his arms around her neck and hugging her. Hart looked over her shoulder pointedly at Kite, and the older boy almost groaned.

Kicking the door in, Kite massaged his forehead as he walked through the house. He questioned why he was even doing this, and immediately the answer _for Hart _came to mind. That's right. He's only doing this for Hart.

Finally the male blonde found the 'perverted bastard' as Helvetia put it, sitting in the living room in a chair, holding a cream-colored guitar. The white-haired man looked up and his pervy smile disappeared in an instant. "What are _you _doing here?" spat the man, but didn't give Kite time to answer before he continued, "Come to rescue the treasure of your amicam?"

Now, Kite wasn't as fluent in Latin as Orbital, but he knew a few words here and there. And so, when he translated amicam, anger, embarrassment and the strong urge to punch the guy went through him. And Kite did just that. The blonde marched over, punched the man square in the jaw, took the guitar and snapped, "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Oh... she is only your diliges then?" the man said, smirking as he rubbed his jaw. Kite was just about to beat him over the head with the guitar when blonde #2 appeared in the doorway, looking _pissed. _

"Oh hell nah!" she screeched, marching over, taking the guitar and smacking it over the man's head. "Vos natus de a stercore! Ego sum haud eius amicam! Vel eius diliges!" yelled Helvetia in Latin, which she only did when she was extremely embarrassed or very, very, very, very angry. She continued hitting the man with the guitar, which surprisingly didn't break with his thick skull. Kite stood off to the side, happy the man was being beaten with the guitar. All he could make out from Helvetia's rant was 'son of a shit' 'not his girlfriend' and 'his love'.

And he would make sure this chick was never his girlfriend.

* * *

**Vos natus de a stercore! Ego sum haud eius amicam! Vel eius diliges! = You son of a shit! I am not his girlfriend! Or his love!**

**XD You go girl! Hit him! Hit him! *cheers like an idiot***

**Amelia: While she's cheering for the blonde, review and stay tuned!**

**~ Bookworm210**


	7. Complication

**Ollo~**

**Disclaimer - I now know why people get so annoyed with these... I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal**

**Review answers:**

**Sunbird909 - I didn't know you loved this that much O.O Okay, just for you, I'll totally try to update as soon as possible! (And yes, I laughed while I wrote that XD)**

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeease?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

"If I let ya live with me will ya shut up!?"

"Maybe." Amelia giggled, Onyx shaking her head with a sigh behind her. "Ugh, fine." Helvetia almost banged her head on the door as she unlocked it. "You're gonna have to sleep on the floor since I don't have an extra bed. You have to buy your own food, care for yourself and leave... me... alone...?" Helvetia trailed off from listing what Amelia had to do as she opened the door.

Everything was _clean. _

Her dirty clothes had been picked up off the floor, the old wood recently swept and mopped. Her bed was made, her books on the shelf were organized from A to Z, her lamps were straightened, even the old dresser she never used was stacked with stuff that had been lying around. A bed for a big dog sat at the end of her bed, and in the bed did indeed lay a big dog. It was a German Shepard, freshly cleaned and brushed, and Leo sat on its head looking proud of himself.

Helvetia's jaw dropped when she got a waft of something cooking.

Amelia squealed, "Oh I didn't know you were such a wonderful caretaker! You had everything prepared!"

"This... wasn't me- what the hell!?" Helvetia yelled. As that moment, a dude that looked exactly like her appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, wearing a pink apron. "Hey Hel!" Chris waved and grinned at her. He had change from hobo clothes to a pair of washed jeans and a white t-shirt with a pair of stainless white socks. "How the... what the... when..." Helvetia stared at her older brother with a dropped jaw. "The dog is Buster, I found him on my way here and took him in. Leo's been a really great help cleaning, I didn't know a rat can be that smart! Who's that?" Chris pointed at Amelia with a spatula as Helvetia tried to process all this. "I'm Amelia." the blue-haired woman held out her hand. Chris eyed it, "Have you ever heard of any color other than blue?"

Amelia dropped her hand and gave a dull look. "Chris that's Amelia. Amelia that's my brother Chris." Helvetia mumbled. "Ah ah ah! _Older_ brother!" Chris corrected, waving his spatula through the air. The female blonde glared, and then realized what was happening, "Oh great. I've got two new people living with me."

"She's living here?" Chris raised an eyebrow, waving the spatula at Amelia. The blue woman crossed her arms, "You got a problem with that pinky?"

"It's salmon!"

"Which is even worse."

"Both of you shut up!" Helvetia yelled, exchanged a distressed look with Onyx before letting herself drop onto her bed. Buster's head shot up and he barked as Leo scurried off and up to Helvetia. The blonde petted the rat as she mumbled into her pillow, "I would rather live with Hart and Kite."

"Hart and Kite? Who are they? Boys?" Chris went into defensive brother mode as he started waving his spatula. "They were my wonderful Tenjo brothers, but then I discovered the truth about Kite." Amelia exclaimed dramatically, draping an arm over her forehead. "Brothers!? So they are boys!" Chris confirmed. "Just shut up already, it's nothing," Helvetia mumbled, sitting up and stretching, "Hart's just a 'lil bud and Kite... I honestly have no idea what he is."

She stood and took her D-Gazer from her pocket, opening it and finding just about a million texts from Cassie. It was already 7 in the morning, them having left at 4. "I gotta go sing, ya can come with if ya want." she grabbed her sweatshirt because she'd left her hoodie with Hart (after taking all her cigarettes; real, explodes and laser of course) and tied it around her waist before slipping on her flip-flops, which they had cleaned in the car.

"Totally! I haven't heard you sing in years!" Chris ran into the kitchen, turned off the stove, took off the apron, stuffed a pistol in his pocket and put the spatula down before running back. "Ready!" he grinned like a kid on Christmas. The female blonde looked at Amelia who shrugged but nodded. Helvetia gave another nod before grabbing her guitar as the three made their way out the door.

.

.

.

"Oh my God Tia where have you been!? Are you okay, what happened, who kidnapped you, who're they, what's with the robot, oh my gosh I'm so glad you're okay!" Cassie shot out question after question before squeezing the life out of Helvetia.

The blonde started ticking off her fingers as the brunette released her, "Kidnapped, yes, I was shot with a dart, a perverted old dude, Chris and Amelia, that's Onyx, and thank you."

"Still as know-it-all as ever," Cassie smiled before pushing Helvetia outside, "Now get out there before I'm swarmed with angry drunk men!"

Chris started flipping out. "Drunk men!?" he exclaimed before the door slammed in his face. "Sooo... How old are you?" Amelia started. "...23..." Chris said, leaning away from the woman. She grinned and giggled as Cassie gave her an odd look.

"Yo! Shut up!" Helvetia yelled over the noise as she reached the stage. A couple wolf-whistles went through the air and one of the men yelled, "Why don't ya take of the tank-top!" to which Chris immediately tackled him and beat the shit out of the guy. "Alright guys, settle down," Helvetia smirked, "Anymore flirts and ya get beat by my brother over there. Now, let's get started shall we?"

Just before she started strumming on the guitar, Chris suddenly ran up and slid over to the drum-set. He knocked the regular dude down before Amelia followed and took the guitar of the other dude. Chris shot her a thumbs up as Amelia gave a wink. "This'll be interesting..." Cassie muttered, unaware of the three new people walking into the bar.

Amelia and Helvetia shared a grin before the blonde started singing.

_"Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is."_

Chris and Amelia joined in on the music. Chris hadn't lost any of his skills on the drums, and Amelia was surprisingly good on guitar, even though she looked like she had no idea what she was doing.

_"Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is._

_Chill out, what you yellin' for?_  
_Lay back, it's all been done before_  
_And if you could only let it be_  
_You will see_  
_I like you the way you are_  
_When we're drivin' in your car_  
_And you're talking to me one on one_  
_But you've become..."_

When she caught sight of the boys in the back; Orbital and Kite's shared shocked faces and Hart's smile, she smirked.

_"Somebody else 'round everyone else__  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_  
_Gets me frustrated_  
_Life's like this_  
_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_  
_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_  
_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_  
_No, no, no_

_You come over unannounced_  
_Dressed up like you're somethin' else_  
_Where you are ain't where it's at_  
_You see you're making me laugh out_  
_When you strike your pose_  
_Take off all your preppy clothes_  
_You know you're not fooling anyone_  
_When you've become..._

_Somebody else 'round everyone else_  
_You're watchin' your back like you can't relax_  
_You're tryin' to be cool_  
_You look like a fool to me_  
_Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_  
_Gets me frustrated_  
_Life's like this_  
_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_  
_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_  
_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_  
_No, no, no."_

Amelia joined in with the chorus.

_"No, no, no  
No, no, no  
No, no, no_

_Chill out, what you yellin' for?_  
_Lay back, it's all been done before_  
_And if you could only let it be_  
_You will see..._

_Somebody else 'round everyone else_  
_You're watching your back like you can't relax_  
_You're trying to be cool,_  
_You look like a fool to me_  
_Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_  
_Gets me frustrated_  
_Life's like this_  
_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_  
_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_  
_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_  
_No no_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_  
_Gets me frustrated_  
_Life's like this_  
_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_  
_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_  
_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_  
_No no no."_

The three went quiet as the crowd was in absolute stillness. "Uh... Were we bad?" Amelia whispered to Chris, who shrugged. Helvetia, who stood in the front, scanned the crowd with confused eyes. Usually there were like, howls and...

_Clap... Clap... Clap... _

The three sets of eyes shot to Hart, who had released his brother's hand and was slowly clapping. The blonde shot the kid a smile as the crowd joined in with no hesitation, cheering and yelling and whistling. Chris let out a disbelieving laugh as Amelia started posing. The siblings shared a hug, grinning at each other before Chris held his drumsticks high in the air, "Woo! Yeah, let's here the love!"

The women, surprisingly half of the crowd, started cheering louder as the guys laughed or gave looks to their girlfriends. "Come on, settle down now." Helvetia called, frowning when the crowd didn't quiet. "**_EVERYBODY SHUT UP!_**" screeched Amelia suddenly, and everyone silenced with surprised faces. She wasn't even holding the microphone!

"That's better." the blue woman gave a content nod before looking at Helvetia, who was stifling her laughter at Chris's awestruck face. "What a woman..." he mumbled, causing Helvetia to roll her eyes. _Great. My brother's got a crush on insane pedo._

The three looked at Cassie, who was waving her arms around in panic and pointing frantically at Kite. Chris squinted before looking where she was pointing and giving a confused look. Amelia sighed. Helvetia grabbed both their wrists and dragged them off the stage and toward Cassie, who immediately started freaking out. "That's that Number Hunter guy whatever his name is!" she whisper-yelled, "I'm calling the cops, make sure he doesn't leave!"

Chris gave a dutiful nod while Amelia's eyes went wide and Helvetia grabbed Cassie's arm before the woman could go find a phone. "Cassie," she said slowly, "Let's calm down, alright? That's the guy who's brother I helped find. No calling the cops, I'll talk to 'em. Amelia, Chris, just... stay and make sure she doesn't have a mental breakdown."

She released Cassie and walked over to the boys, Chris slowly putting pieces together before he ran over and followed her, leaving Amelia to awkwardly comfort a freaking out Cassie. "Serious who is that?" Chris muttered to her. "Nobody it's just some friends. Kinda." Helvetia muttered back. "Kinda?" Chris whispered. "Yeah kinda now shut up." Helvetia whispered back. This turned into a quiet bickering that quickly ended when Hart ran up and threw his tiny arms around Helvetia's waist. The blonde grinned as Chris blinked. "Hey kiddo," Helvetia slid down to Hart's height, "Ya like the song?"

Hart nodded into her shoulder. "You didn't sing to me last night..." he mumbled. Helvetia bit her lip. "That's what I've been wantin' to talk to ya 'bout kid." at those words Hart pulled away with semi-wide eyes. Chris knew that look; he'd seen it on his little sister's face when he'd told her he was leaving. Deciding to save the tears as long as possible, he loudly cleared his throat. The two looked at him as he crouched down. "Hey kid, I'm Chris. Hel's big bro." he held out his hand as Helvetia almost face-palmed.

While her brother started talking to Hart, Helvetia stood and crept over to Kite, who was watching the exchange between the 23-year-old and his brother. "Chris is harmless ya know." Helvetia said, snickering when Kite jumped a little. "Ho-how can he be harmless if he's related to _yo-you?_" Orbital commented. Helvetia tilted her head from side to side, "Touche. But seriously he won't do anything bad to Hart. Unless ya count messing up his hair."

Kite only huffed in acknowledgment, crossing his arms as the blonde next to him gave a dull look. "Come on man lighten up." she decided to be an idiot and, not caring about how Orbital wouldn't really be stopped from killing her this time, snatched Kite's deck box, which he had gotten along with his other stuff during the guitar incident. The other blonde blinked and then glared, "Give it back."

"No." Helvetia stuck her tongue out at him, holding the deck box out as far from Kite as possible. "Come on would you just-" Kite made a grab for the box, to which Helvetia whirled around with impossible grace and held it away again. Kite gave an annoyed look as Helvetia grinned and laughed. Chris and Hart exchanged looks before they watched.

"Ya gotta catch me first." Helvetia smirked after moving away when Kite made another attempt to get his deck box. It was then Orbital decided to join in and Helvetia was dangled again. She glared at robot, who copied her snicker before pretending to drop her. Helvetia shrieked and clutched the deck box to her chest before Orbital caught her again. Hart and Chris laughed and even Kite cracked a smile. And he never smiles!

"Okay, not cool! Dude seriously put me down- no don't go higher oh this sucks royal sugar balls!" Helvetia kicked her feet around as Orbital lifted her higher. At one point her flip-flops flew off, one hitting Kite and the other hitting Chris. "Why do you keep hitting me with your shoe?" Kite asked dully, holding out the flip-flop. Chris, on the other hand, was fumbling with it like it was a snake who's bite could kill you in miliseconds. A few people in the back were watching them with amused, scared or weirded out expressions while everyone else apparently didn't give a shit.

"What's wrong Hel? Never got over the heights thing?" Chris called up mockingly. "No I'm perfectly fine with heights! I have a problem with being dangled by a killer robot!" Helvetia growled back. "I think you're forgetting Orbital's functions." Kite smirked. "Oh and what would that be Mr. I-suck-at-showing-emotions?" the blonde drawled sarcastically. She kicked Orbital in the side once she got a clear shot, to which he promptly dropped her. She shrieked again before landing messily on her feet, deck box clutched like a life-line, before she shouted "VICTORY!" and ran out the door.

Kite, without thinking, ran after her, Orbital rolling after _him _until this started a line where Hart went after Orbital and Chris went after Hart. Helvetia looked over her shoulder at Kite, grinning and laughing before she hit something big.

Yelping, the girl fell onto her back on the concrete, hissing through her teeth. Kite almost tripped over her head as he skid to a halt, Orbital coming up neck to him, Hart on Orbital's back as Chris showed up on Kite's other side. Helvetia propped herself on her elbow, deck box still clutched in one hand as she craned her neck to look at the tall-as-hell guy she just hit.

It was the same one she'd almost run into at Heartland Tower with Orbital.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Why's Nistro (that's how you spell it right?) there? **

**Review and stay tuned!  
**

**~ Bookworm210**


	8. Took Ya Three Dreams and Ten Memories

**So, I've got a Summer-camp-kinda-thing starting on Monday, so I can't exactly promise daily updates anymore, but I'll try to update as soon as possible because thankfully this is the only story I have to worry about (for now). Gragh.**

**Holy crap. 7 chapters, 17,777 words. How am I even capable of that? Plus that's a lot of 7's. Must be my lucky day :3**

**Disclaimer - I no owny**

**Review answers:**

**Sunbird909 - Aw thanks :3 Hope ya like this one o.- (that's my own weird version of a wink)**

* * *

_**Recap: **_**_Yelping, the girl fell onto her back on the concrete, hissing through her teeth. Kite almost tripped over her head as he skid to a halt, Orbital coming up next to him, Hart on Orbital's back as Chris showed up on Kite's other side. Helvetia propped herself on her elbow, deck box still clutched in one hand as she craned her neck to look at the tall-as-hell guy she just hit._**

**_It was the same one she'd almost run into at Heartland Tower with Orbital._ **

"Nistro." Kite said, adopting his normal serious look as Hart's eyes immediately went blank. "Heartland's been looking for you," Nistro said, crossing his arms, "He wants the kid back at the Tower _now._"

"And who says he wants to go with you?" Helvetia grunted, getting up despite the screaming pain in her back. She may or may not have cracked a rib or crumpled her spine a little. Tossing the deck box back at Kite, the blonde shoved a finger at Nistro's chest, making him raise an eyebrow. "Hart has rights too, ya know, and ya can't keep 'em locked up like an animal. He has freedom." she shook a little as she found it kind of hard to breath.

Nistro narrowed his eyes. "You don't have a say in this, maintenance girl." he growled. "I think I do." Helvetia growled back, getting on her tip-toes so she was just about eye-level with the man. Nistro glared and pushed her away, not harshly, but just enough to make her stumble. Chris suddenly yelled "HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" before he threw his fist as hard as he could at Nistro's face. A small crack sounded when the 23-year-old's fist hit the other man's nose. Kite caught Helvetia as she stumbled back, about to hit the concrete again. She looked up at him before smiling a little and pushing herself up just as Nistro punched Chris back.

The older male blonde flew back, holding his jaw as he stumbled toward the street, where Amelia thankfully grabbed his arm before he could. Though Chris wasn't nearly as large and muscled as Nistro, blood still trickled down said man's face. Chris spit a tooth out as Amelia leaped at Nistro. "You leave him alone you jerk!" she screamed, bringing down the knife sharp heel of her blue boot on Nistro's foot. The man howled and held his foot. Just as he balled up his fist, Hart jumped up and pushed Amelia away from range, leading to Helvetia diving in front of the kid to push him out of the way and dodge at the same time.

Turns out she wasn't exactly as skilled as she'd hoped.

As soon as Nistro's fist hit her stomach, Helvetia started coughing up blood. Chris dived to catch her as she fell over, eyes half-closed. Hart's eyes widened as Chris started screaming for a doctor. "What's wrong with her?" Kite asked, his own eyes a little wide. No one answered as Amelia whipped out a cell-phone, pressing buttons at lightning speed. She started yelling rushed words into the phone as a crowd gathered. "Hel! Helvetia! _Helenay!_" Chris yelled, shaking his little sister as panic and worry laced his voice. "Helvetia!" Hart cried, shaking Helvetia's shoulder, tears filling his golden eyes as he noticed her rust-colored orbs were closed.

"Dammit wake up!" Chris yelled louder. Nistro had disappeared when Amelia had brought out her cell-phone. Kite and Orbital exchanged looks as Amelia slapped the phone closed. "The assholes won't be here for 5 minutes!" she screeched. "Amelia! Get me an ice pack, or an inhaler, or _something!_" Chris demanded. The blue woman nodded frantically and ran past Cassie, who had just showed up at the scene. "Oh my god!" she yelled, covering her mouth with her hands.

Chris grabbed Helvetia's wrist and put two fingers to her pulse. It was slow and steady, like she was asleep...

.

.

.

_Rust-colored orbs flickered open._

_"Where am I?" slowly, the girl sat up, looking around until her eyes landed on a little ball of golden light. It floated almost tauntingly in front of her face, touching her nose and then suddenly shooting back a few inches. It floated in little circles, and after a moment the girl giggled, but stopped her self. It just... didn't feel right. Did she giggle?  
_

_The ball of light stopped doing tricks and floated closer to her, slowly. It stopped a couple of inches away from her face, and almost seemed to tilt itself, copying someone tilting their head. "Do you know where I am?" the girl asked it, "Or... who I am...?"_

_Suddenly, the ball of light started growing brighter, forcing the girl to shield her eyes with her arm as it went from golden to white, then not there at all. The girl blinked and slowly uncovered her eyes, lowering her arm as she took in the form before her. It was a boy, leaning down with one hand on his knee, the other outstretched to her, and he was smiling, gently._

_"Your name is Helenay," he spoke, and his voice struck a cord so close in her memory, but she couldn't grasp it, "And you're in the outskirts of Heaven." _

.

.

.

Chris was pacing in the waiting room, Amelia, Hart, Kite, Orbital, Onyx and Cassie all sitting in chairs or next to one. Amelia was biting her lip, fiddling with her fingers nervously. Hart was sitting with his knees to his chest, head buried in them. Kite was leaning his elbows against his knees, tapping his foot. Orbital shifted uneasily, exchanged glances with Onyx. Cassie had her head in her hands.

A dark-skinned woman carrying a clipboard and wearing one of those doctor coats walked in. "Helenay Mitchell." she called, and the group looked up at her all at the same time, Chris ceasing his pacing. The woman raised an eyebrow, waving her pencil around, "All seven of you?"

Chris nodded. The woman shrugged and continued, "She took a pretty bad hit. One of her ribs bent and barely missed breaking through her left lung, and her heartbeat's wavering a lot. I'm sorry but I don't think she's stable enough for visitors."

Chris's face fell. "But that's my little sister in there! She needs me I can't just stay out here and-" the woman gave him a hard look. "Like I said, I'm sorry sir, but the best you can do for her is wait." with that, she turned and walked away, leaving a clenched-fisted Chris and a shocked/worried/scared group of people.

Hart burst into small sobs.

.

.

.

_Helenay took the boy's hand, not as shocked or affected as he thought she'd be. He lifted her up and went to release her hand, but she gripped his tightly._

_"What's your name?" she asked, tilting her head. The boy blinked. "I call myself Knight," he said, smiling when Helenay started swinging theirs hands around, "Why?"_

_"Well because its polite manners to ask someone's name, even if it is in a dream." the blonde said in a matter-of-fact tone. Knight frowned. "This isn't a dream." he objected, but Helenay was quick to cut him off. "Oh but it is. I know so." she nodded. __"You know so? Then why don't you have any memories?" Knight asked, releasing her hand. __Helenay faltered, "Well... maybe because I hit my head and now I'm asleep."_

_"No, Helenay, listen to me this isn't a dream," Knight suddenly grabbed her shoulders, "You really are close to death. Your name is Helenay Mitchell, but you call yourself Helvetia because you like it better. You're a swearing, smoking blonde girl who strikes right back at life whenever it strikes at you. You have absolutely no manners at all, you build amazing things, you love children and rats and singing. And there are seven people out there that are worried sick about you, even if one of them won't admit it. It you let yourself die, Helvetia... you'll ruin a child's life."_

_The blonde girl stared at him, hands over her mouth as he slowly lifted his hands from her shoulders. "I..." Helenay looked down at her feet, "I... don't have any reason to believe you, but..."_

_"...but?"_

_"I... I do believe you..."_

_Knight smiled, "Then let's find a way to get you back your memories."_

.

.

.

Chris swallowed the lump in his throat as he punched on of the trees outside of the hospital. Amelia and Cassie hugged each other, tears spilling down the brunette's cheeks as the blue woman sniffled. Kite rubbed his little brother's back as Hart cried into his shoulder, and the blonde almost growled when Chris whirled around, pointed a finger at him, and yelled, "This is because of you!"

Standing when Hart released him, Kite snapped back, "How is this because of me?"

"If she had never of met you then none of this would've happened!"

"Believe me, I never even _wanted _to meet her!"

Chris balled his fist again. "You little bastard..." he muttered, raising his fist just as Hart yelled, "Don't blame big brother!"

Both blondes looked at the trembling blue-haired boy. "This is my fault..." he whispered, lowering his head, "Helvetia met me before she met big brother or Orbital. I made her stay, and she was trying to protect me when she got hit."

Chris's features softened as Kite immediately got to Hart's height and gathered him in his arms, "No Hart. None of this is your fault. It was never your fault."

.

.

.

_Helenay stood, watching the exchange of the **so very familiar **people with her hands over her mouth. Knight had somehow disappeared when she was brought here, and when she heard her name; the name Knight said she called herself she... She couldn't believe it. "No, no, no it's nobody's fault." she whispered, removing her hands from her mouth as she shook her head. She went to put her hand on the older boy's shoulder, the one who had raised his fist, and screamed when her hand fazed through his body in an eerie blue light._

_The boy shivered and glanced behind him, and she couldn't believe it when it looked like he didn't even **see** her. Helenay's eyes widened, and she slowly backed away as the scene folded itself away, replaced with a new one._

_It was her, sitting with the little boy who had said everything was his fault. They were in front of a window, and Helenay watched herself say something to the boy before tickling him, and then pretending to die. Helenay smiled a little before she was whisked off to another scene._

_It was her, standing behind a tree with the same little boy, telling him to be quiet as he tried to stifle his giggles._

_The next was her sitting with a boy that looked exactly like Knight, only younger, on a bed, her holding a guitar and singing as she strummed._

_Hundreds of thousands of memories flashed in front of her, going as quickly as they came. Most of them were of her with Knight, or the little boy, or both. Some were of her with the blonde boy who's shoulder her hand went through, or with a woman with blonde hair and a man with rust-colored eyes. Slowly, any missed piece of the puzzle stuck itself in her mind, and she felt reality slap her in the face._

_Suddenly, she was back where she had seen Knight, in the grayish forest clearing. Said boy leaned against a tree, looking satisfied with himself as he crossed his arms. Helenay- no. Helvetia stared at him, stuttering, "Ya-how-but when-you're-and he's-what!?"_

_"Took you three dreams and ten memories to figure it out, but I applaud." Knight grinned at her. Helvetia punched his shoulder before grinning back and hugging him. "How could I ever forget your smartass attitude?" she asked as the two pulled away from each other. "Heartland," Knight gave a look of distaste, "When he gave you the 'shot' to withstand the time thing he also took most of your memories of us. It was a bitch trying to get through to you."_

_"Wait... If you're him... And then he's... How are ya even here?" Helvetia questioned. Knight frowned. "That's the bad part," he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm only **part **of his memory of you, the whole thing he just tossed away and hoped not to see again. Me and the other ones are trying to get him to remember, but he's really stubborn about not wanting to."_

_"Well... I'll just have to fix that now won't I?" Helvetia popped out her hip and crossed her arms, a smirk dancing on her lips. "Helvetia..." Knight said in a warning tone. But the blonde was already walking away. Just before she faded into oblivion, she called over her shoulder, "Kind of ironic isn't it? You wanted to save a princess from a dragon, and now you're using one to a princess in danger."_

_Knight smiled sadly. _

.

.

.

The next day Helvetia was released from the hospital, and despite her brother's large protests, she marched straight toward Heartland Tower. Chris was right on her heels, and despite the biting pain in the left side of her rib cage, she got there oddly quick.

Taking a deep breath, she yelled as loudly as she could at the doors, "HEY HEARTLAND! I'VE GOT SOMETHIN' FOR YA! IT'S CALLED LEMME SEE HART 'N KITE OR ELSE I'M GONNA BLOW THIS WHOLE PLACE DOWN!"

Just to prove her point, she took out an explodes cigarette and threw it at the door, not even budging when it blew up and left cracks. Almost immediately the doors opened, and Heartland stood there, glaring at her. She snickered at the bandage around his cheek and part of his nose, nudging Chris with her elbow as he tried hard to stifle his laughter. "Alright Heartland, move it. I wanna see the brothers, _now._" Helvetia gained her seriousness again. "Fine, but I'm putting guards on every door!" Heartland threatened. "Yeah yeah yeah do what ya want." the blonde as she walked past him, Chris swiping the man's not-needed-anyway glasses and sticking them on.

"Ya look stupid." Helvetia commented after they entered to tower, to which Chris gave a goofy grin.

Helvetia led him to Hart's room, where the brothers were standing next to each other looking out the window. Orbital caught sight of her and almost yelled before she put a finger to her mouth. The white robot nodded. The blonde grinned and stuffed her hands in her pockets, "I know I'm amazing but I don't need a moment of silence."

The brothers whirled around, Hart's face lighting up like a Christmas tree before he ran over and threw his arms around her waist. "Helvetia! You're okay!" he exclaimed as she crouched down. "'Course I'm okay kiddo! I'm so awesome that I come back from the dead." she grinned at him, mentally mini-dancing when he grinned back. Kite almost did a double-take, not having seen his brother smile, much less _grin, _for so long.

Rust-colored met bluish-gray as Helvetia stood. Kite seemed unsure of what to do, so when he awkwardly held out a hand for a handshake, Helvetia raised an eyebrow. Smirking at his 'what?' look, she grabbed his hand and unexpectedly pulled him into the tightest hug he'd ever had.

After a moment, she pulled away, glanced at the boys' shocked faces, before promptly slapping Kite across the face. If possible, his eyes got wider as he looked at her and rubbed his cheek, "What was that for!?"

Chris suddenly realized what was happening, grinned, walked over and slapped a hand on Kite's shoulder. Hart and Orbital exchanged confused looks as Kite looked even _more _confused. "That was for forgetting us." Helvetia said, crossing her arms and Chris grinned. "What?" the younger male blonde asked, looking at the two like they were insane.

Chris and Helvetia looked at each other, Kite and back again before Helvetia's smirk grew wider. Suddenly, the girl tackled the other blonde, causing him to yell as they rolled. She ending up sitting on his back, arms crossed in victory. "You are the most insane, demented-" Kite started, but was quickly cut off by Helvetia's words.

"Don't say I'm crazy 'cause I ain't."

Her smirk grew even _more_when when the brothers' eyes went wide at the same time.

* * *

**FINALLY! ABOUT TIME SHE REALIZES!**

***dodges Helvetia's fist***

**Whoa two updates in one day O.O**

**Review and stay tuned!**

**~ Bookworm210**


	9. The Search Part I

**A WEEK! A WHOLE WEEK AND I HAVEN'T UPDATED YET! WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH ME!? *has an angry breakdown***

**Amelia: Ms. Worm doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal!**

**Review answers:**

**Sunbird909 - If you liked that fist fight, then you shall love this one :3**

* * *

"_Helvetia!_" Hart practically screamed, tackling the girl off of Kite's back and hugging the life out of her. "Ow... Hart... Crushing..." the blonde squeaked, causing Hart to loosen his grip, though he didn't release her. "I thought you forgot about us." he mumbled into her shoulder as she hugged him back. "I almost did. But then someone helped me remember." she hummed, grinning at Kite, who was staring at her like she'd come back from the dead.

Well, she did, but... you get the point.

"Ya gonna say somethin' or stare at me like I fell from Mars?" the blonde asked, raising an eyebrow. Just as Kite opened his mouth, Heartland appeared by the elevator, 5 goons behind him. He swiped his glasses from Chris, who objected and tried to take them again before two goons held him back. Putting the glasses back on, Heartland gave a shit-eating smile, though his fiery glare stayed fixed on Helvetia.

The blonde picked up Hart as she stood, slowly setting him down on the ground as he regained his blank posture. "You. Get out." Heartland pointed at her as she narrowed her eyes. "Or what? You'll fire me?" she spat. Heartland's smile turned almost evil, "Reasonable irony, Ms. Mitchell."

He snapped his fingers and the 5 goons lunged, guns raised and swords unsheathed.

"Who the hell has swords these days!?" Chris yelled as he bent backward to avoid being beheaded. The only goon that was unarmed grabbed Hart and ran tot he elevator with Heartland, despite the very loud objections of the other four. Helvetia went to pull out her cigarettes, before panicking when she discovered _her damn sweatshirt wasn't there._ One of the goons snickered and threw it into the elevator just as it closed. "Oh come on!" Helvetia yelled.

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!** _

The glass in the windows shattered like deadly, glittering rain as gunshots echoed. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Chris screamed Helvetia's name as the glass poured down on her, and just before she could bring up her arms to protect herself, a single piece dragged itself down her face, from her left temple to centimeters below her left eye.

_Right across. _

The blonde screamed, hand flying up to her face as blood poured down. Pain exploded in her head as she heard Chris yell something with Kite, the words stumbling into each other. The vision in her left eye blurred until it left completely, leaving a fuzzy picture from her right eye of the other blondes standing in front of her, Chris's eyes burning with white-hot rage. Literal blinding pain pounded in her head, and despite the screamed voices telling her to take flight, she shakily stood from her knees, one hand still over her eye as the other gripped Kite's shoulder for support. The other blonde didn't seem as hesitant as before, helping her up like she was delicate.

Well, she'd just have to fix that view now wouldn't she?

She faintly took in the deactivated form of Orbital before she turned her eye to look at the shocked faces of the 4 remaining goons. They hadn't planned for _this _to happen. Heartland only said to stall long enough for him to get away. "You little... bastards..." Helvetia growled, as much anger as ten men could hold present in his single eye. One of the goons actually took a small step back, disbelieving that a little girl could hold such loathing.

"That was... a bad idea..." slowly, the blonde ripped the corner of her tank-top, bringing up the torn cloth and tying it around her eye. The worn black color turned darker from the blood. "You have no idea how much you just underestimated me." she snarled as the pain slowly ebbed to a throbbing sting. She brought her leg up and, without warning, swung it high, kicking the first goon straight in the cheek, causing him to curse and drop his gun. The blonde, with moves she hadn't used since her days as In Regina de Fures, slid across the ground, one leg out and the other tucked in, and spun herself so her foot hit the gun, sending it flying straight out the shattered window. Like a cork from a bottle, Helvetia shot back to her feet, in a battle stanza Chris thought only he knew, her one eye narrowed dangerously. Two of the goons' jaws dropped.

A devious smirk danced on Helvetia's lips, "Bring it."

The goon she kicked lunged, fist clenched and reeled back, other in front of him for balance. Helvetia grabbed the arm held in front of him and judo-flipped the man over her shoulder, banging her elbow in the side of his neck, hitting a nerve point that made him go limp. The second goon charged at her, bringing up his leg to kick her like she had the first. She grabbed his ankle and gave an evil smirk at his shocked face before she forcefully turned her torso, forcing the man to lose his balance and fly toward Chris after the first blonde released his ankle. Chris threw his fist straight at the guys cheek, causing him to stumble toward Kite, who kicked his stomach, making the goon to hit the wall and slid down it limply.

The siblings looked at the third blonde with surprised expressions. "What?" he asked, though the glint in his eye was amused. Helvetia slowly gave a nod. "Impressive." she gave a thumbs up just as the third goon advanced, but this time at Chris. The goon managed to knee the 23-year-old in the stomach just as Chris went to kick him back. Helvetia tapped the guy's shoulder, and as the idiot he was, he turned to face her with a confused expression. Helvetia punched him, to which he reeled back into Kite, who hit another nerve in his neck and knocked him unconscious. The three blondes turned to the 4th goon, who had stood there watching, terrified.

His eyes darted to each blonde, and he promptly hit the nerve in his own neck, making himself fall like the rest.

"Smart man." Chris commented, holding his stomach. Helvetia nodded, "Now let's go find Hart."

.

.

.

"Walking down an empty alley isn't going to help us find Hart!"

"What's wrong, Soul Snatcher? Scared?"

"What? No!"

"Then shut up." Chris said bluntly. Kite blinked like nobody had dared say that to him in a while. Helvetia didn't even look back at the boys as she continued walking, the pain in her face subsiding. Though she was still blind in her left eye, she'd memorized this alley enough she could walk down it fully blind. Not that she wanted to be. Half was enough.

"Is there any reason we're doing this?" Kite questioned, crossing his arms as they walked. Chris opened his mouth, but Helvetia beat him to it, "Some of my old friends are here. They can help."

Kite seemed uncertain, but continued following anyway. After what felt like billions of twists and turns, they finally came to a door at the end of a hallway-like alley, brick walls on either side of them. Helvetia turned to the boys, a fierce look in her one eye, "I want both of you to keep your mouths shut, especially you Kite. Let me do the talking."

Kite looked like he wanted to object, but the glare in Helvetia's eye made him silence reluctantly. Helvetia turned and slammed her fist on the door in a pattern, almost like a rhythm. A few seconds later, a slot in the top opened, revealing one red-eye, the other covered by what looked like black hair. It wasn't red like Yuma's, it was red like crimson blood, a glare present in the iris. "Who the hell're you?" a teen male's voice asked through the door. "'N what's up with your eye?"

Helvetia matched the guy's glare. "Open the damn door, Malcolm." she ordered, making the visible eye narrow before the slot slammed shut. Some moments later, the door opened, revealing a guy about 17-18 years old, wearing a black hoodie over a black t-shirt, baggy black jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. He was pale, with black hair that covered his right eye and grew down to his waist.

He smirked. "Welcome back, Hel. Who're the other two?" he gestured with his head at Chris and Kite, who exchanged looks before following Helvetia through the door. "Chris and Kite. Allies." Helvetia waved a hand through the air like it was nothing. Malcolm's smirk grew as he kicked the door shut. A light flickered dimly about their heads, making Kite wary, though Chris and Helvetia seemed unaffected. "Where's Kane?" Helvetia asked, her one eye scanning the room. A window was to the left, giving a surprisingly well view of the street, just in case anyone came near. A pool table was in the back of the room, a bar to the right and a regular table in the middle.

Malcolm rolled his visible eye and walked toward the back of the room, where a door sat next to the pool table. The black-haired teen proceeded to bang his fist on it. "Yo Kane! Get your ass up and out here!" he yelled, causing a thump to sound on the other side of the door. It opened a few moments later, displaying a guy the same age as Malcolm, only with much shorter red hair and green eyes, wearing a white t-shirt and simple jeans with a random pair of sneakers. Once his groggy eyes landed on the one-eyed blonde, his face lit up. "Hel!" he grinned, opening his arms, "Welcome back!"

"Yeah yeah, welcomes later, I seriously need your guys' help." Helvetia waved her hand through the air. Malcolm and Kane exchanged confused looks, then Malcolm shrugged and they looked back at her. "What kind of help?" Kane questioned carefully.

.

. _(One explanation later)_

.

"You're... joking, right?"

"Does it look like I'm jokin'?"

"Doesn't look much like you're _serious!_" Malcolm yelled, spreading his arms out and giving her a look like she was stupid. Kane elbowed his stomach as Helvetia shot him a glare. Kite was just about to maul him when Chris grabbed the blonde's shoulder and shook his head. "_Listen,_" Helvetia hissed, slamming her fist on the table, where Kane sat, Malcolm standing behind him, "This kid is the little brother of the Soul Snatcher, if we don't find him then that dude's gonna come after us. Do you wanna die?"

She left out a few details, causing Kite to raise an eyebrow, though he didn't say anything. As long as it helped him find hart, he didn't care if he had to pretend to be a street bum. Kane shook his head furiously while Malcolm rolled his eyes. "Go ahead 'n let him take my soul, don't need the damn thing anyway." he turned and went to walk away when Helvetia suddenly ran up and grabbed the from of his shirt, slamming him into the wall and bringing her face close to him. Her one eye glared menacingly at Malcolm's angered face.

"Unless you want to _die, _Malcolm," she pressed her fists against his chest at the word die, "Whether its me or the Soul Snatcher that kills you, then I suggest you _help us find the damn kid. _Do you realize how _important _this is? The little kid's capable of things, much greater things than you can imagine. How much of a _danger _is it to _you_ and **_the rest of Heartland_** if we don't find him?"

Her voice was quiet and steady, laced with as much venom as she could put into it as Malcolm's eyes narrowed with every word. He sneered, but mumbled, "Fine."

"Good." Helvetia released his shirt and backed up, turning back to the other two blondes and the red-head. Kane held his forehead, muttering under his breath as Kite and Chris watched her walk past them stiffly. "Let's go." she ordered in a monotone voice.

* * *

**Oh my gawd that is so short D:**

**I feel so bad for you readers. But at least you got an awesome fist fight, eh, eh? No...? Okay...**

**Review and stay tuned!**

**~ Bookworm210**


	10. The Search Part II

**So, the song that inspired part of this chapter is It Will Be Me by Melissa Etheridge. It totally describes Hel's relationship with Hart :3 But it's kinda sad, so expect a little bit of anguish ahead.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal**

**Review answers:**

**Sunbird909 - Yush, Kite is just standing there a little awkwardly XD**

* * *

She honestly had no idea where to look. Even after all her years as the Queen of Thieves she couldn't track down a child.

And boy, was Malcolm was highly pissed by that.

"How in the _world _can you not track a _child?_" he growled at her, blood-red eyes flashing like they always did when his temper flared. She stood there, a calm expression on her face, head held high. Her one eye looked up at him as his glared down at her. The personality of her retired title had taken contact the moment she knocked on that door; calm, collected and revealing no fear. Malcolm's clenched fists shook by his sides.

Kane put a hand on the other teen's shoulder, only to be shrugged off harshly. The redhead blinked and withdrew his hand slowly as Malcolm turned and continued down the alley. Helvetia walked after him, head bowed and eye closed. Kane sighed and put his hand back in his pocket. "What's up with him?" Chris asked. "Nothing, nothing. He's just... Hel took care of him for a while, 'n he sees her as this big, powerful idol. I don't think he's having an easy time accepting she's retired."

"Retired?" Kite questioned. Kane and Chris exchanged looks. "The, uh..." Chris cleared his throat, then gestured with his hand as he talked, "The reason she left you and Hart when she did... Look, she was being chased, and she didn't wanna bring you two into it. You ever heard of In Regina de Fures?"

Kite nodded slowly, "That's the all-famous Latin thief, right?"

"Right." Kane confirmed. By this time they had started walking again, Chris to the right, Kite in the middle and Kane on the left. Kane continued, "The Queen of Thieves. You two met when she was fourteen and you were fifteen, no?"

Kite nodded slowly, eyebrow raised. He had just then realized Kane had an accent he couldn't really place. "The fourteen years you didn't know her," Chris interjected, "She was a... well, a, um, a thief. I had to leave her when she was five, and then from what she's told me our parents left not soon after. So, she was left with the group of thieves that our parents led, and in some insane way, by the time she was eight... she became their queen."

Kite slowly put the pieces together, blinked, and then went wide-eyed. "We're putting my br- a kid's life in the hands of a criminal!?" he yelled, almost giving away that he was the 'Soul Snatcher'. "HEL'S NOT A CRIMINAL!" Chris immediately yelled back. Malcolm and Helvetia, who had been walking side-by-side and talking 20 yards in front of them, whirled around together with shocked faces. Helvetia's eye filled with hurt and darted to Kite, who glared as Chris roared in outrage.

"**AFTER ALL SHE'S DONE FOR YOU AND HART! AFTER SHE SAVED YOU AND HIM TWICE, PROTECTED HART FROM NISTRO AND WENT THROUGH HELL AND BACK TO REMEMBER YOU! HOW DARE YOU CALL HER A CRIMINAL!**" the older blonde brought his fist back and nailed Kite straight in the cheek, eyes flashing in anger. Chris kneed the Numbers Hunter in the stomach and growled like an animal.

Kite stumbled back, holding his stomach without making any sound of pain. He felt one of his teeth come loose from the punch, though it didn't fall out. Kane grabbed Chris's shoulder and tried to calm him down as Malcolm and Helvetia walked back to the group. "You son of a bitch!" Malcolm growled. Kite said nothing, still bent over holding his stomach. The one-eyed blonde swallowed the lump in her throat. _A criminal... _she shook her head slowly, single eye wide, _That's what he thinks of me... A criminal... _

Hesitantly, she reached up and untied the cloth that covered her left eye, dropping it to the muddy ground, where it landed in a puddle with a small splash. Forcing her left eye, which had been stuck shut from blood and pain, open, she revealing the once rust-colored orb, now turned a dull gray color. Dried blood was all around the left side of her face. She stared at Kite with her multicolored eyes, one side darkness and the other crystal clear. Kite straightened, unwrapping his arms from his stomach. His eyes held no emotion, breaking Helvetia further.

"I care about Hart..." she said in a cracked voice, "And that's the only reason I'm gonna keep lookin' for him... Don't mistake this, Soul Snatcher," her eyes, blind and seeing, hardened, "I see you as nothing, not even a pawn. And this is a game of chess I will _not _lose."

With that, she turned and walked away. Chris growled one last time before walking after his little sister. Kane looked slightly shocked, but exchanged a look with Malcolm, who shook his head. The two turned and went after them, leaving Kite standing there in the middle of the alley as the momentarily forgotten Orbital rolled up to his side. Thunder rumbled overhead.

As Helvetia and three of the five people she had left to trust walked from them, the half-blind blonde closed her eyes. Malcolm put a hand on her shoulder, Kane putting one on her other shoulder and Chris rubbed her back soothingly. She collapsed into Malcolm's arms, tears leaking down her face...

.

.

.

_"Ding dong the King's not dead. The Queen is angry, off with his head."_

_Helvetia blinked and looked around her, realizing it was the same eerie gray forest clearing from when she was punched by Nistro. She turned, almost screaming in surprise as she saw Kite leaning against a tree, arms crossed. Or was it Knight? She couldn't tell anymore. "I'm a real ass aren't I?" he sighed, rubbing his forehead._

_Yeah, this was Knight._

_"Correction. You're an ass **hat.**" Helvetia said blankly. Knight gave an amused chuckle, looking back up at her. "Your eyes looked better when they had the same color." he commented. "Gee thanks," Helvetia drawled sarcastically, "I wonder if I should die half of my hair brown, too."_

_"I'm serious." Knight said, though he couldn't hold back a laugh. The blonde rolled her eyes, "What the hell were ya singin' anyways?"_

_"A poor attempt to cheer you up...? I don't know." Knight shrugged, a lost expression on his face. Helvetia studied him before allowing herself to plop on the ground, legs crossed. "You must have some sort of multi-personality disorder." she mumbled. Knight sat down with his back to her before sprawling out, dropping his head in her lap. They stared at each other before the girl started laughing. __Knight scrunched his eyebrows together, "What? Are you laughing at me?"_

_"No. I'm laughin' at how stupid this would look with the current you."_

_"That... God, this would look stupid." Knight made a face. Helvetia grinned and started playing with his hair as he closed his eyes, smiling. The multicolored-eyed blonde hummed._

_Kite and Knight. One was a sarcastic ass hat that she saw as lower than a pawn in her chess game. The other was a sarcastic ass hat that she saw and loved as a brother. And somehow they were both the same person. Damn, this confused her so much. Knight might as well had been a ghost; he was so distantly forgotten. And Kite certainly wasn't going to help her, amour glinting as he rode into battle on a brilliant white stallion steed._

_She almost snorted at the thought._

_Either he had seriously changed after she left, or he really did have some sort of personality disorder. She'd go for the latter. How in the hell could he go from a knight in shining amour to a pawn that was stolen on the way to the other side of the chess board? Wow, she was using chess metaphors a lot today... Fuck it, they were fun._

_"Hey Hel?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Do you hear that?"_

_Helvetia blinked, opening her eyes, which she hadn't realized she'd closed. Knight looked up at her with confusion and worry before he sat up and stood, helping her to her feet as well. The blondes went silent, and suddenly she could hear it. A small humming noise, in a melody, as if someone were humming a song. __She looked at Knight, who put his hands up. "Don't look at me, it's your mind." he defended, to which Helvetia gave him a 'not helping' look before turning to where the hums came from. She could faintly hear the humming die down, replaced by something else._

_And almost died._

_Grinning like a maniac, Helvetia grabbed Knight's wrist and ran, despite his protests, towards the music. "Whoa, wait Hel! It could be dangerous!" Knight objected, stumbling after the blonde. She glanced at him over her shoulder, "Like you said! It's my mind, and I control it!"_

_"That's what I'm afraid of! Ow!" Helvetia bent Knight's wrist a little at his comment as the music grew louder. She noticed slowly, the gray trees and fog and dead leaves were fading away; turning into a green forest, with fallen logs and damp grounds and sunlight, peeking through the lush green leaves of the tree above. "Come on! We're almost there!" Helvetia released Knight wrist and lumped over a log, one hand on it for support. Soon after, the pianos and violins and war drums could be picked out, the choir singing loudly._

_She slid into the clearing, and suddenly, everything went quiet. Silence. Not even a cricket. Knight had disappeared, leaving her alone as the lush greenery around her turned dull grey once more. The ground opened up, and with a scream, the half-blind blonde fell into complete darkness. _

.

.

.

_**Squeak... Squeak squeak...**_

Multicolored eyes fluttered open, taking in the two sleeping forms of teenage guys. Panicking slightly she looked down, almost sighing when she saw she was still wearing all her clothes. Good.

Wait... If Chris and Kane were asleep then what- _**Squeak...**_**  
**

Blinking, Helvetia looked at her feet, where Buster was curled up, Leo sitting on the dog's head and looking at her intensely. It took her a moment to realize they were a trailer, her propped on the couch while Kane slept in one of the booths, Chris passed out on the floor. Yawning, she smiled a little a Leo, who tilted his head before jumping up to climb on her shoulder. She stood, carefully stepping over the German Shepard.

Only to fall face first to the floor when the trailer hit a particularly big bump. Chris snorted and rolled over as Kane curled up into a ball. Grumbling, the blonde stood again and waddled to the front of the trailer, where a tired-looking Malcolm sat in the driver's seat, on arm on the armrest while the other sat on the wheel. He hadn't noticed her yet and, taking that to her advantage, leaned down and whispered in the older boy's ear, "Slenderman's here to get ya."

Malcolm's visible eye, which had been half closed, shot open as he jerked the wheel, causing the trailer to swivel on the thankfully empty road. Helvetia snickered as he shot her a glare. Sitting in the passenger's seat, she grinned at him, "An old legend that isn't even a legend still scares ya."

"Oh ha ha, very funny," Malcolm growled at her, glancing at her from staring at the road after he put his other hand on the wheel, "'Least I ain't half blind."

"Ya wound me." Helvetia said sarcastically, placed a hand over her heart. Only to look back down when she didn't feel the revealed skin the tank-top uncovered. A black hoodie was over her shoulders, zipped with the hood over her head. She blinked and looked at Malcolm, just then noticing his t-shirt was the only thing covering his chest. The black-haired teen didn't say anything.

Shaking her head and closing her eyes, Helvetia leaned her head against the seat, softly humming the song she'd heard in her dream. The two teens sat in silence for a few moments, and then Helvetia's D-gazer decided to buzz in the pocket of the hoodie. She opened her eyes and dug it out, raising an eyebrow. Who the hell would be calling her?

After she answered it, she shot to her feet, roaring "**STOP THE TRAILER!**"

Malcolm yelled and slammed his foot on the brake, causing everyone to jerk forward, Chris sliding toward the seats with a yelp as Kane rolled out of the booth. The trailer screeched along the road, swinging from side to side before coming to a stop. "What is it!?" Malcolm yelled in panic. "Hart!" Helvetia yelled back, staring with her wide, multicolored eyes at the D-Gazer.

Which showed off a stoic-expression-Hart with a gun to his head for all to see.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! I left you with a pretty big cliffy there :3**

**And Kite you ass hat.**

**Review and stay tuned!**

**~ Bookworm210**


	11. The Search Part III

**You all have the right to slap me! *prepares cheek***

**I haven't updated in over 10 days! Ahhh! *dies on the floor in shame***

**Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal**

**Review answers:**

**Sunbird909 - Draaaamaaa!**

**CatNinja0112 - Well, you don't need to freak out anymore now!**

* * *

_Previously: "What is it!?" Malcolm yelled in panic. "Hart!" Helvetia yelled back, staring with her wide, multicolored eyes at the D-Gazer. Which showed off a stoic-expression-Hart with a gun to his head for all to see. _

Chris slammed head-first into the driver's seat after sliding forward, Kane rolling soon after him and hitting the passenger's. Helvetia would've laughed if it weren't for the current situation.

"You have exactly three seconds to explain why you woke me up!" Chris yelled, getting to his feet and brushing himself off. Helvetia glared at him coldly, then shoving the D-Gazer at him. "Is that a good enough reason?" she asked, dangerously calm. "Uh... yeah, yeah that's a good reason." Kane commented, looking over Chris's shoulder after he stood.

"He's not the only one, my dear queen." a deep, god-fuck-she's-gonna-kill-him-familiar voice said, and the view moved to Amelia, tied to a chair with a deactivated Onyx next to her. "You bastard!" the blue woman yelled, "You won't get away with this- just wait until my Christopher hears about this!"

The three looked at Chris, whose face was bright red and eyes were wide. "Shut up, you pedophile!" the deep voice yelled, and then the camera turned back to Hart. Amelia's screech of "I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE!" was heard as Helvetia growled. "Ya little pervert. I should've known ya'd pull somethin' like this." she snapped, accent getting thicker with her anger, and quickly the camera moved to the man.

"Ah ah ah, filia. Not a very wise choice of words for someone who has the rest of your family." an evil smirk spread across his face. Helvetia shook her head in confusion, opening her mouth, getting out "What are you-" when reality hit her.

She dropped the D-Gazer, eyes wide, mouth open, paralyzed in fear. Her chest burned, her stomach twisting itself into knots. Her knees felt weak, but for some reason she couldn't drop to the ground as shivers ran up and down her spine greedily. So many thoughts ran through her head, but the mantra kept chanting, _He's lying. He's lying. He's lying. _They were dead. She hadn't seen them since she was five. They were dead. They were dead. They were dead. _They were dead. _

The D-Gazer clattered to the floor as Chris's eyes widened. Helvetia suddenly lifted her foot and brutally stomped on the D-Gazer, screaming at the top of her lungs. "YA BITCH! YOU'RE LYING! THEY'RE DEAD! THEY'RE DEAD AND NOBODY CAN FIX THAT! YA DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKIN' ABOUT! YA LITTLE BASTARD, MAN-WHORE, SON OF A BITCH, DICKHEAD, LITTLE PERVERTED FUCK! **_GO TO HELL!_**"

The screen quickly went static, and soon disappeared all together, the glass in shards on the floor, blood trickling down Helvetia's bare foot, and as Chris pulled her away from the pile she screamed. Her brother's arms each went under her shoulders, lifting her up as she thrashed and kicked the air, angry tears strolling down her cheeks. Kane snatched the broken electronic, shaking it and yelling as he tried to pry it back together.

Malcolm slammed his foot on the gas, making the trailer burst forward and fly down the street, headlights showing the nearly flying gravel under them. Chris sat on the couch, holding his little sister in his arms, rocking back and forth as she screeched and punched and clawed. He whispered comforting words to Helvetia, and no matter how much she seemed to refuse to accept them, she slowly stopped thrashing, shaking violently and gasping for breath.

"He's lying, he's lying, he's lying." she chanted, clutching the fabric of her brother's shirt, trying so desperately to refuse the man had her parents...

.

.

.

_"Listen to m-"_

_"Don't you **dare **tell **me** to **listen**. I am the Queen, and you will treat me that way, no matter how much you think you exceed me. Are we clear?"_

_"..."_

_"I said, **ARE WE CLEAR!?**"_

_A sword unsheathed with a ring, the tip hitting under his chin fiercely, bringing up his head. A red eye widened as he got a good look at her. She was younger than him, baring sharp teeth angrily, blonde hair falling over her eyes and down her back. He caught flicks of golden, glaring rust-colored orbs. He blinked as she growled, leaning closer to him, and whispered in his ear._

_"Every man for himself, Castle. You'll die within three days time." _

.

.

.

"Uh, I think you might want to wake her up!"

"Well no shit Sherlock!"

"Both of you shut up and help me fight whatever the hell this thing is!"

Malcolm yelled at Chris and Kane, bending back and flipping off his hands, flying through the air and landing on his feet as it slammed a giant, black, clawed paw on the pavement. A gaping hole sat where Malcolm had been.

It was an electronic dragon, artificial black scales glittering in the moonlight. It's bright red eyes narrowed down at the group. The trailer was destroyed, lying in shambles at the edge of the forest, smoke rising up off of it. Chris was near the pile, crouched down with an unconscious Helvetia in his arms, head lolled and limp. Kane stood to the side, eyes wide, mindlessly in a fighting stance.

And of course, Malcolm stood right in front of the death machine.

It was twice as tall as a two-story house, wide as the road, and about five times longer than the trailer. He knew it was electronic because _what _kind of dragon would be roaming around _Heartland? _

But despite being electronic, it looked so real, bolts not even visible against the black scales. It didn't make any electronic noise as it moved, opening its mouth, a bright glow coming from the back of its throat-

Wait.

"Shit!" Malcolm exclaimed, launching himself to the side, rolling on the ground as Kane yelled something in what sounded like Russian. A large stream of fire burned down from the dragon's mouth, scorching the already black road blacker. It lifted its head toward the sky and let out a deafening roar, swinging its tail around and hitting Chris, who dropped his little sister and screamed at the top of his lungs, clutching the tail for dear life.

"SON OF A FUCK SOMEBODY HELP ME!" he roared, turning green as he was swung around by the angry robot. Kane would have laughed if he wasn't about to die. Malcolm groaned from his spot on the ground, long hair covered his scratched up face. The red-head standing a few feet away yelped as Chris suddenly plowed into him, having lost his grip on the dragon's tail.

All three teen's heads spun, older and younger, and Kane didn't really appreciate a 23-year-old draped across his back and crushing his spin. Chris groaned and pulled himself off the boy, wincing when he felt his back pop. He could feel three bruised ribs right off the spot, along with a broken nose and a couple snapped fingers.

Kane sat up also, hissing in pain and cradling his left arm. His right hip throbbed from where it hit the pavement. "You alright kid?" Chris mumbled, though he didn't really pay attention to Kane's hateful glare as the blonde stared up at the dragon. Malcolm pushed himself up into a sitting position and rubbed his forehead, blinking as he suddenly met a pair of glowing green eyes that were so. Fucking. Close.

"AHHHH!" the black-haired 18-year-old screamed at the top of his lungs, scrambling back as the dragon tilted its lowered head. It made a creaking noise, opening its jaw to reveal two rows of pointy, deadly looking drill teeth as if to say _Why no crispy critter? _

Kane and Chris squeaked in a very unmanly way, staring at the dragon. Suddenly, barking was heard as Buster lunged at the dragon, biting down into the robot's neck and clinging on as it rolled its neck to the side. Shaking the appendage, the dragon growled as if annoyed, and finally twisted back its head. It grabbed Buster between its teeth and fling the dog into the air, causing a terrified howl to come from the canine.

A loud snap sound echoed in the humans' ears, and slowly, large appendages stretched from what looked like compartments in the dragon's upper back. The three gaped as two giant, jet black wings stretched out, hitting trees and snapping branches as thick as Chris's neck like twigs. Buster fell from the air, hit one of the wings, bounced and hit the ground, quickly back on his feet and running away unharmed.

"Ho..." Malcolm started. "...ly..." Kane continued. "...shit..." Chris finished. The dragon then turned its head toward Helvetia, who was still unconscious on the ground, and almost tenderly the beast picked her up by the hood of Malcolm's jacket around her with its claws. It set the girl down on its neck, where four identical _seats _had popped out, and a seat-belt flew around Helvetia automatically. The dragon growled, lowering its neck sideways, so that the sides of the other three seats faced the boys.

The half-blind-blonde decided just then to wake up.

"Whoa, what... happened...?" Helvetia asked, straightened her back and lifted her arms above her head, then rubbed her eyes and blinked. Despite one side being darkness, she could still make out the black dragon head with green eyes, and proceeded to scream as loud as she could.

Startled birds chirped frantically and flew out of the trees in panic after just settling back down from the dragon's roars. "Hel! Hel don't scream!" Chris yelled after he shot to his feet, raising his hands as the dragon growled, shaking its head vigorously. Helvetia stopped screaming, though the 17-year-old's mouth hung open, multicolored eyes wide. The dragon huffed and dropped itself, its stomach slamming into the asphalt. It laid its head on the ground, neck still twisted sideways. The seat-belt around Helvetia snapped off, to which she lunged out of the seat and onto the floor, stumbling but managing to keep her balance.

The dragon suddenly turned its neck back around, opening its mouth wide and leaning towards Helvetia. The blonde froze, paralyzed with shock and fear as Chris yelled, Malcolm launched to his feet to push her out of the way, and Kane fell back onto the group with a thump as he fainted.

But there was no need for screams or fainting, because Helvetia spotted a note on one of the dragon's teeth. And as she slowly reached for it, the dragon made no move to bite her arm off.

* * *

**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWRRRRRRRRRRR!**

***cough cough***

**Anyways, review and stay tuned!**

**~ Bookworm210**

**PS. ahhh, it's so short DX I'm ashamed.**


	12. The Search Part IV

**I'M SO ASHAMED! TWO FREAKING MONTHS OH MAI GAWD! *dies on the floor from shame... again***

**I'm so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated sooner. I just kinda forgot about A Tune of Hope. Over two months. Holy cheese on a toaster I suck.**

**Good news - sorta - is I made a one-shot for this story called The Light Behind Your Eyes. Hel sorta dies, so... yeah... Not really good news... I guess.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Zexal**

**Review answers:**

**CatNinja0122 - Why thank you :3**

**K.I.T.T. RIDER - Thank you :) I don't really know if it's KiteXOC yet. **

**Sunbird909 - Thanks!**

* * *

She grabbed the note, slowly moving her arm back. The dragon make a groaning noise, dropping its head back onto the ground, staring up at her almost pleadingly. Helvetia unfolded the paper, finding it a little difficult to read with only one eye, but she managed. And as she read, she almost ripped the paper in half.

_My dear sweet filia,_

_I see you have found my little toy, no? I don't need it anymore, now that I have you. The bait is not behaving well. You dear little Hart is fighting back rather harshly. And the blue woman keeps trying to bite my servants. Though your parents are behaving rather nicely. I like them. Maybe I'll keep them as decoration._

_Always your's,_

_Octavian._

Heh. Go figure he'd have the name of a Greek dictator.

"Hel? What's it say?" the voice of Chris filled her ears, and the half-blind blonde looked up at her brother. His swollen cheek from Nistro was just disappearing, though she couldn't help but notice how he cradled his left side, his nose and three right fingers bent oddly. The blonde looked to her other two allies; Malcolm was slapping an unconscious Kane, whose arm was bent at a funny angle. Malcolm didn't look like he had any breaks, though bloody gashes were _everywhere, _one in particular on his forehead catching her attention.

Helvetia swallowed, holding the paper out to Chris, who took it gingerly. As his eyes skimmed it they widened, though he cracked a small smile at the _'the blue woman keeps trying to bite my servants'_ part. "Святой дракона!" a sudden yell in Russian came from Kane as he sat bolt upright, almost knocking heads with Malcolm who yelped and jumped back. "That's awake enough for me." he muttered, standing.

The three boys looked at her, the youngest of the group, with expecting eyes. The blonde grabbed the dragon's horn and pulled herself up, tossing her leg over the side of its neck. The seats disappeared as the dragon hummed and stood, shaking itself. Helvetia squinted at the Italic writing on the dragon, hiding at the tip of its neck.

_Fidelis._

_Faithful. _

.

.

.

"Come on boy! Ya can do it, fly faster!"

_**Creeeeeeak, snap!** **Bang bang bang! Thump.**_

Helvetia, Chris, Malcolm and Kane all blinked as Fidelis landed on at the base of a hill, and on the top of that hill stood a much better-looking-than-before white mansion. The old man, Octavian, stood on the porch, hand's behind his back and a cocky smirk on his face. "I was not expecting visitors with my filia," he said, smirk turning into a judgmental frown as he studied the three boys, "But you can be of some use. Come filia, let us fix your wardrobe."

Chris growled and leaped off the dragon as the other three slid down. He stomped up to Octavian, fist pulled back, and was just about to strike before something grabbed his arm. He turned to see his little sister, her multicolored eyes narrowed as she shook her head. Octavian's own eyes widened, though he didn't comment, only said, "It's wonderful to have you back filia."

"Shut it Octy," Helvetia spat, releasing her brother's arm as she glared hatefully at the old man, "I'm not here because I want to be. But," she said before Octavian could growl at her, "If I come with you, will you let them go?"

A crooked, untrustworthy smirk spread across Octavian's face, and after he uttered the words "Of course." the blonde took a deep breath and nodded, licking her lips and walking with Octavian as he entered the mansion, the three boys following. Immediately, she caught sight of them, tied to chairs with duck tape over their mouths. But there wasn't four. There was five.

Their heads lolled lifelessly, and she could barely see their chests moving as they breathed. She felt like she might fall unconscious herself, staring at the woman with long blonde hair, and the brunette man whom she knew, under his eyelids, had a set of bright rust-colored eyes. Her own mismatched eyes watered, though she looked away as she saw them stir. Octavian walked over to the two and ripped the duct tape from their mouths, causing them to jerk awake. "Ah, Monticello and Conner Mitchell. Glad you could be awake to see your children." the white-haired man said, venom dripping on his tone. Conner Mitchell started yelling curses at the man in both Latin and English, causing the other three to awaken at the sudden volume, his rust-colored orbs glaring hatefully.

"Conner." Monticello said, her voice quiet, and immediately her husband silenced, eyes darting to where her gaze was fixed. Chris stood next to his little sister, staring at his parents in disbelief as he held his arm around Helvetia's shoulders. She also stared, showing off her mismatched eyes, and the moment he saw this Conner's features softened. Malcolm and Kane stood on either side of the two protectively, looking the two adults up and down.

Helvetia walked towards them, and Conner's mouth opened to speak, but shut when she passed and crouched in front of Hart with a forced but reassuring smile. "We're gonna get you outta here, 'kay babe? You're gonna go back home in the little forest house 'n Heartland's never gonna find ya again. Everything's gonna be okay. Cross my heart and hope to die." as the blonde said this, she moved to the back of Hart's chair and started cutting the rope with a knife she randomly found in Marcus's sweatshirt pocket.

"Chris, get Amelia. Kane, Kite. I want them out of here and safe by the time I get Hart on Fidelis. Marcus, c'mon, you're helpin' me." Helvetia tossed the knife to Chris and picked up Hart, but the moment her hand touched the doorknob her father spoke in his deep voice that she hadn't heard in a long, long time.

"Helenay. Why are you helping these people?"

Helvetia gripped the knob so tightly it turned her knuckles white. She didn't answer. Only opened the door, walked out with Marcus following, and slammed the piece of wood shut. Octavian had disappeared up the stairs, most likely to get Helvetia's 'new wardrobe', and most was silent as Chris cut Amelia's bonds and took the duct tape off her mouth as gently as he could. The moment she was completely free, the blue-haired woman jumped up, threw her arms around Chris's neck and planted a big, fat kiss on his lips. It ended as quickly as it began as Amelia pulled back, giggled, and skipped out the door after Helvetia. Kite rolled his eyes as Kane chuckled. "Chris and Amelia sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-Gah!" Kane ducked as the knife soared at his head, instead impaling the wall behind him. Chris's face was bright red as he muttered, "Shut up."

Kane grumbled and pulled the knife out of the wall, then proceeded to cut the ropes on Kite as Chris rebooted Orbital and Onyx. The redhead mercilessly ripped the duct tape off the younger blonde's mouth, yearning a yell in return, before Kane looked at Monticello and Conner, who had been watching in confusion, "Mr. and... Mrs. Mitchell, um, while you were gone, your daughter may or may not have, well, uh..."

"Hel took over your whole army, made herself a world class criminal and then somehow ended up here from a night job as Heartland's home base," Chris said shortly as he tampered with Orbital's settings, "She's 17 now, by the way. And I'm 21, so you owe us a couple years of _actually having a family._"

Monticello and Conner looked at each other guiltily as Orbital and Onyx buzzed to life. Chris then promptly walked out the door, followed by Kane, then the two robots, and finally Kite, who had lingered a moment longer to stare at the two adults.

* * *

**I know, I know, it's short, and it sucks, but I want to update all of the four stories I'm working on currently, and post the new one I'm writing when I really shouldn't be because I have enough stories on my hands but I'm doing it anyway because of an idiotic idea that popped into my head when I was waiting for my mother to pull the truck out of the driveway so I could get to school on time.**

**Hopefully I'll post the next chapter sooner and longer than this one. _Hopefully._ I'm sorry but I can't make any promises.**

**So, review and stay tuned, even though I honestly don't deserve for you to do either.**

**~ Bookworm210**


End file.
